To Doofus With Love
by kshaitan
Summary: Mary and Marshall sitting in a tree...
1. A Plan in the Making

**This one has been teasing me for a few days, ever since I met the most gorgeous... anyway, I hope you'll enjoy. **

**This is set around the time Mama Ramirez comes around and goes off canon from there. Right now, the worst I'll get into is a little cursing.**

* * *

"Marshal Mann," Marshall answered his phone while surreptitiously staring at his partner. She was agitated about something but didn't seem inclined to share in front of Eleanor. Maybe he could talk her into an early lunch.

"Marshall, it's Brandi. Don't let Mary know it's me," Mary's spacey sister greeted him.

"Okay," Marshall responded, keeping his tone light so Mary wouldn't get clued in. He didn't think anything about her tone because she always seemed semi-hysterical to Marshall. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this conversation. Perhaps Brandi could shed some light on what was going on with her sister.

"You're the only person I know who can help. Raph is trying to manipulate Mary into saying she'll marry him and it's my fault she feels a sense of obligation to him." Marshall grunted and did everything in his power to keep his expression blank. He absolutely loathed Raphael and knew it was in large part because he was jealous of the man.

"I can't get into all the details because… I know it would be compromising. I learned that much with the whole Spanky thing."

"Go on," Marshall said and he saw Mary glance over at him, realizing it must have been harsher than he thought. So maybe he wasn't as magnanimous as he thought; he was still furious with Brandi for putting Mary in any sort of danger.

"Anyway," Brandi continued hastily. "Raph told his mother that he and Mary were engaged. She's here for a visit and she's been gushing all over Mary. And Mom is over the moon about it. Raph got Mary to agree to pretend until after his mother leaves but I know he's gonna push for more."

"Anything in particular?" How dare Raph corner Mary like this? He knew there was no way Mary would make a fool of someone in front of their mother unless absolutely necessary. Now how to make it absolutely necessary? And without Mary knowing anything about it…

Luckily Brandi caught the meaning. "He keeps insinuating himself into family situations. He keeps trying to find little ways to make himself indispensable to her. He tried fixing the holes and pretended he didn't understand what the issue was even though they've had lots of fights about it."

"And it doesn't work?" Marshall asked, annoyed that Raph was in that position to begin with. Was it just a pattern with Mary to respond to people who evidently needed taking care of? He'd have to reflect on that later as Brandi started speaking again.

"I may not be the brightest bulb Marshall, but I can see that they don't work. They have nothing in common except sex. Every conversation is strained and ends in Raph or Mary getting pissed off. And when it seems like she's going to show him the door he asks if that's fair after everything he's done. She feels guilty; like she does when Mom throws a tantrum. It's the same button I've been trying really hard not to push myself."

"He's also giving her blatant opinions on what she should wear and I caught him hiding clothes he doesn't like. He made a meatloaf and then poured out the ketchup knowing she likes ketchup on it. He insisted that she'd like it better that way. She didn't if you're wondering. He got rid of her soap and replaced it with some heavy floral scented stuff. She doesn't know about that. I bought more of the stuff she likes and got rid of what he bought."

"I may be crazy but it seems like he wants to own her, control her. You don't own someone like Mary and I can't let her get trapped because of something that's my fault."

"What's your plan?" Marshall asked and met Mary's gaze when it met his. He rolled his eyes in annoyance he didn't have to feign and mouthed 'crazy sister'. He'd told Mary stories about Heather and so was ready for Mary's smirk. Having a pain in the ass sister was a bond they shared and it was working in his favor because he had a hard time lying to his partner. He was also stunned at the information Brandi had handed him. Raphael was doing more than trying to control her; Raphael was trying to change her into something… someone she wasn't. He made a mental note to do some serious checking into Raphael's background.

"Raph's mother is cooking a big family dinner tomorrow night. You're family so you need to come. I need you to be… you know… you. You and Mary together are really strange but it works. Raph is always off his game when you're around. And I'm hoping it's as obvious to his mother as it is to me that you and Mary fit. Raph says her approval is really important and maybe if she doesn't give it, he'll leave Mary alone."

"You really think that would work?" Marshall was torn between feeling stunned that Brandi had noticed the chemistry he shared with Mary and wary of Mary's wrath. That and the fact that Brandi's plan was viable. How did that happen?

"It has to," Brandi said and he could hear the true desperation in her voice. "I can see Mary getting close to caving. If she says yes it won't be because she loves him. It will be to protect me. She can't ruin her life for me Marshall. I won't let her do that anymore."

"Alright," Marshall sighed deliberately sounding annoyed. "You win. I'll go in on her surprise. But she doesn't like it, it's on you." Internally he was impressed. Maybe Brandi Shannon was finally growing up. Maybe having seen what her actions had done to her big sister had woken her up to the world around her. He could only hope that it continued.

"Thanks Marshall! Bye."

"She planning something?" Mary asked, a knowing smile on her face.

"Yeah," Marshall said. "A surprise dinner for a very temperamental alpha female." Technically he wasn't lying and he wasn't going to give any further details. If Brandi was right this might be his only opportunity to preemptively stop Raph from taking Mary away.

"Mary, Marshall, get your asses down to the train yard," Stan barked as he came out of his office. "Need you to handle something mid-transfer. Jameson stuck his foot in it again."

"On it," Mary said and by her speed Marshall could tell she was anxious to be moving.

* * *

**I hope you like... let me know please. ~K  
**


	2. Making New Friends

Mary had wanted to get Marshall's opinion and figured their drive to the train depot would be a good time. Except when they got in the car, she couldn't figure out what she wanted to say. It wasn't fair to Marshall to make him find a way out of her messes for her. She relied too heavily on him… but he was her best friend. He was a good man. It didn't help that his level head and calm reasoning could often figure out a solution when she was frustrated enough to just shoot something.

Perhaps that's why they worked well together. Everything was balanced when she was with Marshall, everything just worked even when the world was going to hell around them. Even when he was shot and bleeding he was calm and knew what to do. Sighing to herself, because if she did it out loud he'd know something was bothering her and she would drag him into her latest personal nightmare, she wished she could just ask for him to wrap his arms around her and make it all better.

Trying to focus, she wondered what Jameson had done now. It wasn't the first time they'd had to intervene with one of his witnesses. They'd even had a witness transfer to Jameson's care ditch Jameson and show up at their office demanding to come back. Breaking the silence that had dominated the ride she turned to Marshall and asked, "How much do you want to bet the dipshit made his witness cry?"

"Hmm… too easy," Marshall said, glad she was speaking at last. She had only offered noncommittal grunts as they'd driven and it was disconcerting since it was obvious she wasn't angry.

"How about you buy me lunch if the witness is crying?" Mary poked again.

"How about you buy ME lunch if the witness is threatening to leave the program?" Marshall returned.

"Done," Mary grinned at him as he slid the car into park and they got out.

Mary thought the scene that greeted them bordered on comical, so much so that she was smirking as they approached. Jameson was trying to stare down his witness who had a Great Dane standing protectively in front of her. The information Eleanor had texted indicated the witness, one Julia Parker, was blind so the dog was probably her guide dog. Unfortunately this was another reason why Jameson should not be involved with witness relocation. He was former Army and expected absolute obedience no matter what the situation. Even she wasn't stupid enough to expect witnesses to obey without question like robots. It would be nice if a little boring. Make that definitely boring. Who in the hell tried to stare a BLIND woman into compliance? Unfortunately, they were beginning to draw attention, which was not a good thing.

"I can't do this," Julia said, her knuckles white where they gripped the leash, her voice becoming clearer as Mary and Marshall got closer. "Don't you understand? I've never been without a guide dog!"

"Geez, did they really overlook that detail?" Mary asked Marshall quietly as they approached. "It isn't enough she's going through this but to take away her one constant?"

"Big shot attorney must have wanted her testimony enough to promise her the world without remembering to follow through," Marshall responded, disgust dripping from his voice. "Typical."

"Ma'am, you're dog is distinctive," Jameson barked at her. "You'll get a new dog in a couple of weeks."

"And how am I supposed to function?" Julia asked again, rage pouring from her. "Are you going to hold my hand? Keep me from walking into traffic? Warn me there's a possible intruder?"

"You know," Marshall said, deliberately startling Jameson. "A highly trained canine companion who serves as friend, guide and protector is a loss that could be considered a threat to the well-being of a crucial witness." He knew Mary recognized his tactic to distract Jameson because she approached Julia slowly, offering her hand for the dog to smell. Marshall continued, putting himself between Jameson and Mary. "I mean, any of the things you take for granted could be lethal. Going down a set of stairs. Cleaning up broken glass. A loose floorboard that could cause you to trip and fall. The number of fatal household accidents annually is in the thousand and I have a feeling the odds are a lot higher in this case. I'd sure hate to be the one to tell the Justice Department that you lost a witness to a minor household accident because you refused to let her keep her dog."

"She can't keep that dog!" Jameson yelled before remembering their location. He didn't notice Mary on her phone. "Aside from it being extremely memorable, it's exceptionally rare for someone to have a Great Dane as a Seeing Eye Dog." Jameson did have a point there. Great Danes were a rare as handicap assistants due to their size. The dog's appearance compounded the issue; it would have been solid black except for a single white ear.

"Ms. Dewey," Mary said, ignoring the fact that Julia was technically Jameson's witness. "You're going to be staying here in Albuquerque tonight at an intimate local spa. Your dog will naturally be staying with you. In the morning, Supervisory Deputy Marshal McQueen will have a selection of replacement animals for your approval before you resume your journey. Don't worry; Marshal Jameson's office is picking up the tab. So order any treatments and as much room service as you like. I recommend a thick porterhouse for your dog."

"What will happen to him after I leave?" Julia asked and Mary's eyes immediately sought Marshall.

"We'll find him a new home," she assured Julia.

"Great Danes eat a lot," Julia cautioned.

"With his size, I'm not surprised," Mary said, kneeling down and stroking the dog. "He's absolutely gorgeous and seems like a sweet dog."

"He likes you," Julia observed.. "He doesn't normally take to strangers this quickly."

"I'm sure we'll find him a good home," Mary assured Julia, an idea already brimming.

"I hope so," Julia said, kneeling and petting her dog alongside Mary. "He's been one my best animals and I hate to think of him being put down just because people are scared of his size."

"How about instead of taking him to a shelter or sending him back with the dog trainers, I keep him until I can find him a new home?" Mary asked. Marshall was startled by the question. While he knew Mary could be nurturing and loving it wasn't something she normally volunteered for. She did it as the situation arose but normally left the touchy-feely to him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Mary said, letting the dog lick her face. "My sister is home during the day and can help me take care of him or I'll get a dog walking service."

"You know you could probably convince Stan that we need a mascot," Marshall added as he joined the women. The dog growled for a moment before Marshall let him get to know his scent. The dog didn't wasn't as warm with him as he was with Mary but he didn't object to Marshall being there either. "I think it'd be great to have him hang around the office."

"You'd really do that for Doofus?" Julia asked.

"I'm sorry?" Mary asked, wondering how this woman knew what she called her partner.

"Doofus," Julia said again before adding. "My dog."

Marshall rolled his eyes at Mary who was biting her hand to keep from laughing. "What do you think boy?" Mary asked the dog, thoroughly charming Marshall as she resorted to unadulterated silliness as she scratched the dog behind his ears. "Do I need two Doofuses with me at work?"

"Two?" Julia questioned, confusion written on her face.

"Mary's pet name for her bean pole of a partner," Jameson growled. "Can we get moving here people?"


	3. Partner's Planning

A few hours later, after getting Julia Parker settled in the spa, a long lunch and checking in on a few of their witnesses, they were on their way back to the office. Marshall broached the subject of Doofus. "You aren't going to find him a family are you?" he asked, hoping he was right. It had been obvious that Mary had fallen hard for the dog.

"Nah, with a name like that he was meant to be mine," she agreed, turning to give him one of her softer smiles. Most people didn't even know those smiles existed which made him treasure them all the more. She was always beautiful whether she was fierce or protective, but it was these softer moments that he was privileged to that had sealed his fate. He was completely in love with her.

"I still think we may want to ask Stan," he cautioned, trying to cover his emotions with gruff responsibility, trying to reign in his feelings so they weren't on display for her.

"What are you? A ten-year old hoping Santa brings a puppy on Christmas morning?" Mary returned, her smile turning devious. "I'm not asking. I'll just bring Doofus with me."

"That sounds about right," Marshall commented. "And bringing him to the office would probably be best. Eleanor or Stan could look after him when we're away."

'_When we're away,'_ echoed through Mary's head even though she told herself not to put any special meaning to those words. Marshall didn't mean it like she wanted him to. He never would; she just wasn't his type. She wasn't good enough for someone like Marshall. Maybe she should just say yes to Raph. But it felt like she was betraying Marshall even thinking about it.

God tomorrow night was going to be… wait, tomorrow night could be fun. "Hey Doofus, wanna help me out with something?"

"Name it," Marshall said, catching first the melancholy then the mischievous expressions cross her face. She was planning something and it was always better to be in on her scheme than the victim of it.

"Well, Raph is trying to sucker me into marrying him. He lied to his mom about us being engaged and I agreed to pretend while she was in town. She doesn't need to know he's a schmuck," Mary explained and Marshall was relieved that she was confiding this to him and annoyed that Raph was doing it to her. He desperately wanted to know what kind of hold Raph had on Mary so he could destroy it. What kind of keeper was he if he let his exotic animal get caged?

"That bodes well," he commented. "Is this what's been eating at you?"

"That noticeable?" Mary asked, thinking she'd done a good job hiding it. She'd been going back and forth over this for two days but hadn't wanted to drag him down into the crap that was her life.

"Only because you were twitching like a caged predator," Marshall said with a grin, enjoying his continuing analogy. "I'm your partner Mare. If I can't pick up on your moods then we're doing something wrong."

"Yeah, I guess so," Mary conceded. He did have a point. Even as oblivious as she could be, she always knew when he was having an off day. And she knew how to get him out of his head when he was overanalyzing things, how to cheer him up if he was upset over a witness, even how to cut his anger when it wasn't directed at her. And she knew he did the same for her. He had also made the one promise that made everything feel safe – he promised not to leave.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Marshall wanted to know. Maybe she'd finally tell him why had she become so withdrawn from him. It irritated the hell out of him that she'd stopped confiding in him after her kidnapping. He'd been trying to give her the space to get back whatever comfort level she needed but they still weren't back to where they used to be.

"Because you don't deserve to wade through my personal shit every day," Mary said with a shrug, hating to admit it even if it was true.

Risking his life, and possibly their friendship, he reached over and grabbed her hand. "Mare, you're my best friend. What goes on in your life, personal or work related, is important to me. You aren't making me do anything here, I do it voluntarily. Besides, you know you keep me from being a complete nerd." He was relieved when he felt Mary turn her hand and link their fingers. It was very rare that Mary allowed people to touch her and this kind of thing was something he normally reserved for after a bad case.

"You're too good for me Marshall," Mary sighed instead of shooting a wisecrack at him. He also found it telling that she said 'for' instead of 'to'. He wondered if she realized it. He wondered if she could possibly mean it as something more than friends and partners. It'd be nice… he cut that thought of quickly, deliberately not letting him get caught up in what-ifs.

After a few minutes of quiet, he decided to nudge her just a little. However, he did not bother to point out that their hands were still linked and he wasn't going to. Ever if that was possible. "So, pretending to be affianced doesn't sound like it's agreeing with you."

"He's getting beyond pushy about a lot of things," Mary admitted.

"Push back," Marshall advised, finally giving voice to his opinion since she'd begun her 'relationship' with the ball player. "If he was serious about being with you, he wouldn't be trying to change you. If he can't handle you as is then he can't handle you long term. Loving someone is about accepting all of them, not just the parts we like."

'_Accepting all of them,'_ Mary reflected on. Raph was always trying to change her. So was her mother. Marshall though; Marshall accepted her without question. They had adapted to each other's idiosyncrasies over the years but the fact still remained that he never forced her to change anything. He'd asked a few times but they were things like not walking in his blind spot when they were going in hot or to make sure they added extra olives to the pizza. Nothing that was a fundamental change to who she was. "Yeah, he says all the things women are supposed to swoon for. Except I find them annoying and fake."

"Should I just tell him that Mary Shannon does not swoon?" Marshall chuckled.. He had an image of Raphael and Mary garbed in Tudor-style clothing with Raphael on his knees pledging his undying love. And instead of swooning, Mary looked down at the frilly dress and cursed before knocking Raphael on his ass and storming away.

"That would be a start," Mary agreed. "And maybe in your disgustingly perfect Spanish you can explain the very first rule of my house. That it is my house!"

"Is he trying to move in?" Marshall wanted to know, feeling his stomach sink.. If Raphael was moving in it would be harder to help her get rid of him. If she wanted to permanently get rid of him.

"Maybe," Mary admitted, feeling ashamed of herself for some reason. "He stated he wanted a key so he can have dinner waiting for me. He keeps fixing the holes the Feds left. He rearranged things in my kitchen and I couldn't find the coffee."

"Was this last week when you were snarling like a saber tooth?" Marshall demanded. She'd been a downright bitch to everyone until she'd broken down and gone out to get coffee. She'd shocked everyone when she brought back their particular favorite – who knew she'd been paying that closer attention? – and some fresh pastries by way of apology.

"Yeah. And that was after he'd made meatloaf the night before and we didn't have any ketchup." This was said with a wrinkling of her nose.

"You eat my meatloaf without ketchup," Marshall prodded, his ego wanting a little stroking.

"Yours doesn't need it," Mary threw at him, watching him perk up at the compliment. She really should do things like that more. "Hell, yours should be served in gourmet restaurants."

"Have you ever done any background digging on Raphael?" Marshall asked when he felt a blush begin to tickle his cheeks.

"I did a quick look after we'd gotten together a few times, but nothing in depth," Mary admitted, thinking that maybe she should have gone further.

"Anything turn up?" Marshall asked. He would be doing his own check tonight. Ammunition was ammunition.

"Alien Resident status dependent upon playing ball, widower, no criminal record to speak of," Mary rattled off as if she was recalling a witness' dossier causing Marshall to wonder if all WitSec Marshals fell into the trap of seeing people as random facts on a page. He knew he did it, especially on first dates.

Then he latched onto something she'd said, his gut clenching uncomfortably, "His Green Card is dependent on his playing baseball? He isn't a naturalized citizen?"

"No," Mary said, noting a shift in Marshall's tone. "Leagues don't push for citizenship unless the player makes and stays in the majors."

"Huh," Marshall said, knowing he was going to be cruising by the INS database first thing. To throw her off he resorted to a very random INS fact, hoping she wouldn't make a connection. "Did you know that Federal Law states that members of Native American tribes living in Canada cannot be barred from immigrating into the United States unless they have a felony conviction on their record. However, they often demand extensive documentation including a blood quotient affidavit from the specific tribe."

"Why do I care about Canadians Doofus?" Mary asked even though she wanted to say 'thank you'. What had clicked in Marshall's mind had finally clicked in hers. Alien Resident status was not a permanent thing. If citizenship was not granted, the status could be revoked forcing the person to go back to their country of origin.

"No reason," Marshall said. "I just think it's fascinating that…"

"Don't start," Mary glared at him. "Or I will leave flaming bags of Great Dane shit on your doorstep."

"I'm done," Marshall admitted, knowing she wasn't bluffing causing Mary to chuckle. Their hands were still together and Marshall found himself deliberately taking a meandering route back to the office to get as much of the simple contact as he possibly could. If Mary asked, he'd say that he wanted her to be able to talk about this without Eleanor around.

"So, wanna come to dinner?" she asked finally, hating to admit that she needed him to be her rock. She liked that he was but admitting it was a horse of a different color.

"Only if your mother is allowed nowhere near the kitchen," Marshall shuddered. Jinx could burn water and anything more complicated than that led to indigestion or food poisoning.

"Mama Ramirez is making goat," Mary responded with a roll of her eyes. "And it may sound gross but it smells damned good."

"So what's your plan,"

"Raph doesn't like dogs," Mary grinned evilly.

"This is sounding much better," Marshall said with a grin to match hers.

"I think the only thing Raph hates more than dogs is that I have a guy as a partner," Mary added, remembering Raph's snide comments about Marshall.

"Want to work the jealousy angle?" That was not a normal Mary tactic.

"Not really work it," Mary admitted, unknowingly about to give him the same plan her sister had come up with. "Just… I don't want to treat our partnership like a dirty little secret in my own home. I don't want to have to curb the smartass remarks or pull punches."

"You have never pulled a punch in your life," Marshall shot at her with a grin.

"Anyway," Mary rolled her eyes. "I think Raph needs to see the parts of me that are yours. Parts he may not have seen before so that he understands I'm more than what he thinks."

The words, _'the parts of me that are yours,'_ rung through Marshall's head and as hard as he tried, he couldn't keep his heart from pounding. He wished he could admit that he wanted all her parts; good, bad and in between. The in between could be fun!


	4. Playtime

_**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I am having a lot of fun with this story. For anyone who likes Raphael, you may not want to read any further because I'm not exactly flattering to him here.**_

_**One quick note - I have based Doofus (the dog) on my uncle's Great Dane who was the only dog I wasn't afraid of until I was 7 or 8. He was the sweetest and most protective dog I've ever been around in my life.**_

_**Hope you enjoy!  
**_

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************_**  
**_

Raphael heard the key turn in the lock and was grateful Mary managed to be on time. He needed Mama's approval and Mary was his quick and dirty fix at a Green Card. She just couldn't know. So what if she ended up like his first wife, in a ditch due to faulty brakes? Everyone knew Mary's car was a piece of shit.

Except the person pushing open the door, arms full of bags, was her partner. Marshall. The fucking know-it-all that thought he was better than everyone else. Why did Marshall have keys? He didn't have keys and he was fucking her for Christ's sake.

"Mary not here yet?" Marshall asked, pushing past him and into the kitchen. Mama was going to come back in to check on dinner any second and Marshall could not be here!

"No, but I'll let her know you came by," Raphael growled and held the door open waiting for the other man to leave. Mary was going to have to explain to Marshall that Raphael was the man of THIS house and he wasn't welcome to come and go as he pleased.

"Good," Marshall grinned at him and Raphael thought it made him look even stupider. "I can stash this in here for later and she won't know."

"What exactly are you stashing?" Raphael demanded. He was pissed that he still had no idea where half the things were kept in this house and Marshall knew where everything was and was putting things away as he moved around the kitchen. He had a key, he knew where everything was kept, he knew Mary's secrets. Was he trying to get into Mary's pants? No one would choose Marshall when they had a man like Raphael but he still didn't like the goofy-looking Marshall pining over what was his.

"A surprise," Marshall said, that same stupid grin on his face as he finished putting whatever it was into the fridge. Both men's heads turned as they heard the Probe sputter as it turned into the driveway. "She's gonna be annoyed I beat her."

Marshall didn't look scared of Mary's annoyance. Actually, he looked like he was anticipating it. Was he some sort of masochist? If it wasn't for a guaranteed Green Card Raphael wouldn't put up with her shit, no matter how good she was in bed. Why would someone put themselves through her crap day-in and day-out without some kind of payout?

A huge black monster of a dog preceded Mary in the door and made straight for Marshall who lavished attention on it, offering it a treat he'd pulled from his jacket pocket. Raphael was disgusted at the creature, "That thing needs to go."

"Doofus isn't going anywhere," Mary corrected as she tossed her coat aside. "Did you get what I asked for D… damnit, I have to give you a new name now."

Raphael watched as she joined Marshall in petting the dog, fawning over the dirty creature. He was going to have to talk her into a 'romantic' shower before he touched her again. "Yeah, otherwise you'll confuse him," he heard Marshall reply.

"Him or you?" Mary said and Raphael saw the smile she gave her partner. Who knew Mary could smile like that? She was breathtaking with that smile. Why hadn't she ever smiled at him that way? They seemed to be sharing a moment, just smiling at each other and it made Raphael furious. Mary shouldn't be soft with her partner, she should be soft with him!

"Mary," Raphael broke in. "Mama is out back with Brandi and Jinx. Can Marshall take his dog and go?"

"I thought this was a family dinner?" Brandi asked from the patio door. "Marshall's family."

"No," Raphael insisted. "He isn't."

"Yes," Brandi countered, much to Mary's surprise. "He is. He's Mary's partner and that makes him family. Besides, it isn't Thanksgiving without Marshall's to die for pecan pie."

"You think that's good Squish," Mary said, smiling at her sister. "You should try this coconut custard thing he makes. I think I would sell my soul for that."

Marshall chuckled, "Well, how about you keep it for tonight and just say please?"

"You didn't," Mary asked incredulously, absolutely thrilled. Marshall was always doing little things like this and it never failed to make her feel special. Even when he said he'd just been puttering in the kitchen, wanting to try a new recipe, those occasions always happened to fall on the nights they were hanging out. Always… Marshall always took care of her and enjoyed it. A light bulb went off in her brain; maybe she was Marshall's type. Once she got through tonight she may have to test that theory a little.

"I did," Marshall countered. He couldn't help it. Mary at her most playful was amazing. Fun, flirtatious, quirky and, for him, incredibly arousing. He couldn't look away. Especially when her eyes went all soft as she looked at him. There was a look of wonder in them now that he'd never seen before and it was almost enough to goad him into kissing her.

Raphael was furious. Their eyes had locked and no one was giving him any heed. He was going to be the head of this house and he would not be ignored. He deliberately pushed his way to stand between Marshall and Mary and would have pulled Mary up into a kiss except that the monster growled. He instinctively edged behind Mary but the monster kept growling until he stepped completely away from her.

Mary was impressed. Aside from taking a few minutes to warm up to a person, including Jameson, Doofus had yet to seriously growl at anyone. Dog must be as smart as Marshall because here he was growling at Raphael, fur all bristled as if she was being threatened. Good dog!

"How can you have a vicious animal in this house?" Raph whined at her. He did that a lot. Marshall never whined. Was she just so used to it from Jinx and Brandi that she hadn't noticed until now?

"Doofus is a sweetheart," Mary countered. "Come meet our latest addition Squish."

"We're keeping him?" Brandi asked excitedly and Mary suddenly remembered all the years Jinx had promised a puppy for Christmas but had never delivered. Brandi had always had a thing for dogs and Mary had completely forgotten.

"Most definitely," Mary said, smiling as her sister joined them as they fawned over the dog. "His name is Doofus."

"But isn't that what you call Marshall?" Brandi asked, tossing a wink at her sister.

"Yeah, guess that's shot to hell now," Mary grinned back. "But, it's for a good cause."

"Where did you get him?"

"Someone I work with had to give him up and I couldn't see sending him to the pound. He's a pedigreed Great Dane that's been very well trained," Mary explained, leaving out the highly pertinent details.

"He can't stay," Raphael said and his voice squeaked. "And Marshall needs to get going. We're going to have a family dinner."

Mary stood and stared down her fuck-buddy. "I think we all should remember who's house this is and which of us is licensed to carry a firearm Raphael."

"Mary," Raphael's mother said rushing over to her but stopping short when she saw Doofus. "A man does not like to have his opinion undermined by his woman."

"Duck and cover," Marshall muttered to Brandi, Brandi instinctively stepping back from the oncoming confrontation while Marshall stayed standing just behind his partner.

"My house, my rules," Mary countered, crossing her arms over her chest.

Jinx stayed strangely silent. She'd been warned by Brandi to back Mary up no matter what. Sober, she observed her daughter and Raphael for what felt like the first time. They didn't fit. They were both beautiful but that was the extent of what was there. Where had this warrior woman come from? She had never displayed an ounce of weakness and Jinx had resented her for that, for not being someone she could relate to. She was also a stronger person, a better person than James was. Her Mary was a force of nature and needed a balancing force.

That was when she noticed Marshall and the way his eyes always returned to Mary. Fire and water those two. They should be completely incompatible and yet they were harmony together. Brandi was right; Jinx would say nothing in Raphael's favor tonight. Tonight, Mary would get her long-overdue support.

"A man likes to think he has the final say," Mary was being advised. "You must find a more feminine method to have your way."

"My house, my rules," Mary repeated, her arms dropping and her stance becoming deceptively relaxed. Marshall, however, knew the only reason that she'd dropped her arms was because Doofus had come over and leaned against her and she'd let her hand fall to pet him.

"You will see," Mrs. Ramirez said and both Brandi and Marshall winced at the woman's patronizing of Mary. "After you have been married, you will learn it is your job to bend to Raphael's will and keep things harmonious."

"All due respect ma'am," Mary growled at her guest. "But I'm not the bending type."

"She's got a point," Marshall said, knowing it was time to defuse the situation. "Mary's what we consider an enforcer."

"I thought your work was administrative," Mrs. Ramirez said, looking positively scandalized.

"I think the last time Mary filled out paperwork was on her job application," Marshall snorted. "Hey Mare, I got wet and dry food. Which do you want Doofus to have?" Immediately following his query he stepped back into the kitchen to get Doofus his food.

"Raphael who is this?" Mrs. Ramirez wanted to know, looking to her son to explain the strange person who acted like he belonged. Raphael needed permission for things but this man just went about as if he lived here.

"Oh that's Marshall," Jinx said, wrapping her arm around Brandi's waist, feeling nervous and needing to borrow some strength. "He's Mary's partner and practically one of the family. I honestly don't know what we'd do without him around." Mary and Brandi exchanged confused expressions and stared at their mother.

"Wet food at night," Mary called in to Marshall, still staring in confusion at her mother. "Did you grab a water dish?"

"Yeah," Marshall peaked his head around the corner and showed it off. "And you're gonna love it." He was right, she did. Trust Marshall to find a novelty bowl featuring Deputy Dog on it. At first it was just a snort but in a matter of seconds Mary was bent over laughing.

"I don't understand what's so funny about a cartoon dog," Raphael grumbled.

"Don't ask," Brandi advised sweetly. "With Mary and Marshall it could be anything. And whatever you do, don't mention the movie 'Showgirls' it sends them into absolute hysterics."

"I think that dinner should be ready shortly," Mrs. Ramirez said, looking decidedly uncomfortable. "Mary, may I ask a favor?"

"What's up?" Mary wanted to know and if it involved asking Marshall to leave she might shoot someone.

"Your dog, he makes me a little nervous. I was badly bitten years ago and I see he is a nice dog, but I am still not… comfortable," Mrs. Ramirez said and Mary noticed her embarrassment and compassion won out over annoyance. It wasn't her fault her son was an ass.

"Doofus can eat out by the pool," she said kindly knowing that the woman wasn't trying to piss her off. It just happened to be a major side effect of the conversation. "Hey Marshall, bring the food outside for me," she called into her partner as she began to walk to the patio.

What she'd intended to be a quick introduction of Doofus to his new yard before feeding him turned out totally different. Marshall had brought out the food but Doofus was too interested in playing catch with the Frisbee Brandi had grabbed from Marshall's bags. Mary let herself get caught up in the game as well, relaxing as she and her sister bonded over something as simple as this. Jinx watched them fondly, the irony not lost on her that she could not remember them doing this as children. Mrs. Ramirez looked on knowing in her heart that Mary could make a good mother but also knowing that something was missing between Mary and her son.

The two men would have been annoyed to realize the similarities of their thoughts. Marshall was enjoying seeing his partner carefree while Raphael was just seeing it for the first time. The two Shannon women were beautiful in their happiness, hair flying as they chased Doofus around. One area where they differed was that Raphael was staring at both sets of bouncing assets while Marshall was taking in Mary as a whole woman. Not that he was blind to the bouncing, or the movement of muscles under her snug pants, or the lovely flush on her cheeks; he just believed that certain reactions should be politely subdued in front of the older ladies.

"Heads up Encyclopedia Brown," Mary shouted at Marshall. The Frisbee was heading in their general direction and Marshall broke away from the group to catch it, glad he was the one who'd been invited to join their game. He didn't miss Raphael's whispered slur but let it roll off his back. Marshall's long arms easily let him catch the flying disc and he winged it back at Mary who made an impressive jump to catch it, reminding Marshall that she'd played high school basketball. Shrugging out of his jacket, grateful he'd left his sidearm tucked up in Mary's kitchen gun safe, he joined the game

Doofus was racing between the three of them as the disc kept flying. He must have gotten fed up with the chase because he jumped up to catch it before Marshall unfortunately sending man and dog splashing into the pool. When Marshall surfaced, shoving his wet hair out of his face, he felt something grip at his shoulder and he was pulled back. Glancing back, he realized it was Doofus who obviously thought he was rescuing Marshall.

Looking around, he saw the shock on Mrs. Ramirez face next to Jinx's normal confused and vacant expression. Raphael was looking victorious obviously thinking that Marshall would be leaving for the night. Dumbass. Mary and Brandi were had collapsed in laughter, leaning against each other and holding their sides. Marshall put his feet down and Doofus let go before butting into Marshall looking decidedly guilty. Marshall scratched the dog behind the ears to let him know 'no harm, no foul'.

"I didn't realize you needed a bath that badly," Mary said, still chuckling as she squatted by the edge of the pool.

"Doofus must have thought so," Marshall conceded moving slowly to her, hoping he was agile enough to get away with his plan and get away from her before she maimed him. Glancing up, he realized Brandi must have had the same plan so he worked on distracting Mary. "Did you know that some dogs are so sensitive to their own smell that they prompt their owners to bathe them?"

"Well it looks like Doofus has chosen you as his bath buddy," Mary chuckled. She barely got that out because she was having a hard time not staring at Marshall's lean body revealed by his pale, soaked shirt, wondering what it would be like to peel it off of him. Distracted as she was, she completely missed Brandi coming up behind her. Didn't even notice until she felt the shove and it was too late.

Sputtering, she stood up waist deep in the water and flung her sopping hair out of her face. "Brandi!"

"You smelled," Brandi grinned, wrinkling her nose, backing away quickly so Mary couldn't splash her.

"You are dead Squish," Mary threatened lightly. It was hard to stay mad when Marshall's laughter wrapped around her like a warm blanket though.

Marshall immediately began backing up towards the shallow end when Mary turned to him, wary of her intentions. He was very happy she'd chosen a dark shirt today because otherwise nothing could have stopped his eyes from staying glued to her. And he would never live that down. There was something in Mary's eyes that was new to him and as much as he wanted to attribute it to desire, he opted to err on the side of caution and label it as mischief. She was slowly matching him step for step, and he was having a harder and harder time not noticing how the wet clothes were clinging to her. He didn't realize that his steps were slowing because of it until he stumbled against Doofus and ended up splashing back into the water again.

He surfaced to Mary cackling in glee and a canine smile on the Great Dane standing over him. No doubt about it, this dog was meant to be Mary's. Risking his life, Marshall whispered a command to Doofus to see if it would work. The hushed 'go get her' had Doofus swimming towards Mary and latching onto her belt, pulling backwards. Mary, still laughing, allowed the dog to pull her. When she was within easy reach, Marshall deliberately ducked into the water and used his leg to sweep hers out from under her.

Mary felt Marshall's leg hit hers and threw her arms out, hoping to find some purchase. Marshall's proximity proved to be his downfall as she managed to grab his collar. Using his half-crouched position to her advantage, she used her weight to dunk him. She shrieked when she felt his arms wrap around her legs and closed her eyes as she was lifted into the air and thrown back into the water. Oh it was so on! She was so getting revenge on her laughing partner.

"Mary," Mrs. Ramirez called out, becoming less and less sure of her son's choice. She seemed like a nice enough woman, a little aggressive, but the fit wasn't there. If Raphael was thinking of using a woman like this for his green card he was using his hormones and not his head. "I think dinner is ready."

"Shit," Marshall heard Mary curse under her breath and sighed at the interruption. "We'll be right out." Marshall had actually forgotten they had an audience. From the moment Mary's expression had turned puckish, he'd lost himself to the moment. They both moved towards the steps, Mary gently knocking her shoulder into his as Doofus bounded up before them. Maybe he should just throw her into the pool next time she was mad. And then leave the state until immediately. He may be a glutton for her particular brand of punishment but he wasn't without a sense of self-preservation. Most days.

"Do you really think Marshall is going to be comfortable sitting down to dinner soaking wet?" Raphael asked, offering his hand to Mary as she emerged. It was ignored, but he knew it would be. He still had to put on a show for Mama.

"Why would he be soaking wet?" Mary asked and gratefully took the towel Jinx offered her. When had her mother gone to get them?

"Because he was just in the pool," Raphael explained wondering if Mary had hit her head. Then again, Mary defied logic on all sorts of things, why would this be different. She wouldn't even let him fix or cover the holes so he wouldn't be shamed in front of his mother.

"Yeah," Mary conceded. "But he keeps a change of clothes here and a go-bag in the car."

"He keeps clothes here!" Raphael hissed. "You won't let me keep a toothbrush here."

Mary raised an eyebrow before walking away from Raphael, irritated that he had just sucked the happiness right out of the pool fight she'd had with Marshall. She was going to start swinging soon if he wasn't careful. She did not need his shit. She followed Marshall into the house, sliding past him to grab his clothes from her dresser before he closeted himself in the guest bathroom. Mary hastily went into her room, locking the door when she saw Raphael coming her way. Flipping on the radio to drown out the possibility of having to listen to him call to her through the door, she ducked into the shower to get the stench of the day and chlorine off her skin.

* * *

**_As I said, Raphael is not treated nicely, but oh well. He irritates me. I hope you enjoyed and I'll post another chapter soon. _**

**_~K  
_**


	5. War Stories Made Fluffy

_**Thanks again for the review. Again, I'd like to point out that Rafael annoys me. And I think its only compounded by the fact that he is a clingy, one-dimensional pushover. I know I haven't made him likable in this story and he's just as one-note but, to me, it's less annoying for him to be a jerk than a pushover. **_

_********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**_

Twenty minutes later Mary felt ready to take on Raphael and his mother. She did not expect to walk out into a stalemate however. Marshall was just reaching the laundry closet off the kitchen when Raphael deliberately stepped into his path, preventing Marshall from depositing his wet clothes in the washer. This territorial thing Raphael was displaying wasn't charming, wasn't flattering and probably was the most annoying thing he'd done to date. If she didn't count getting rid of her ketchup. Glowering him out of her way, she threw her wet clothes in and then reached a hand behind her. As expected, she got Marshall's clothes without a word of argument from Raphael. She grumbled under her breath as she stalked into the kitchen for a drink.

Brandi had gotten Doofus dried, fed and tucked into her room for the duration of dinner to keep Mama Ramirez from being scared. Dinner itself smelled amazing and was waiting on the table. Unfortunately, there were only five places set even though Jinx was clutching a sixth place setting. "Go ahead Mom," Mary commanded. "Set Marshall's place next to mine." Raphael shot daggers at her and stomped over to seat his mother before flopping into the seat opposite of Mary's normal place. So, he was going to be childish. Fine, anger always made these things easier to get through for Mary.

Dinner was tense as Mary and Raphael glared at each other as Marshall made small talk with the other ladies. He finally pulled her out of her annoyance by asking her to clarify a detail on a fugitive pursuit they'd been involved in. "What did you end up pouring over that sheriff's head? The gravy or the syrup?"

Mary chuckled, "The gravy. And it was an improvement on his stench."

"That man definitely had a death wish," Marshall grinned at her, knowing that these kinds of stories would pull her out of her anger and serve to show Raphael exactly who she really was. Marshall didn't believe the other man was capable of comprehending the subtle complexities that swirled inside Mary's soul. Especially if he was attempting to change anything about her… tigers and their stripes after all.

"What did he do?" Brandi asked, impressing Marshall with how well she was playing along with him. She had definitely grown up in the past year and perhaps deserved a little more credit. He was still reserving judgment though.

"His first mistake was talking down to your sister as if she had no brain," Marshall said, his grin widening as he remembered the man's ill-advised tactics. "Then, he tried to get her to fetch him coffee instead of going along on the take."

"The third one earned him a black eye when he copped a feel when he tried to 'help me' with my vest," Mary said, rolling her eyes.

"What earned him the gravy shower?" Jinx asked, giggling behind her hand.

"He handed her half a grapefruit while all the men got plates loaded with bacon, eggs, hash browns and biscuits," Marshall snorted. It was no secret Mary ate like a horse and had no time for frilly, 'feminine' food. "Then had the lack of self-preservation to tell her that she needed watch her figure otherwise she'd never get a man."

That sent Jinx and Brandi into gales of laughter, even earning a few chuckles from Mama Ramirez, while Mary was smirking in remembrance. Only Raphael was removed from the amusement and Marshall couldn't bring himself to care. "Given that his younger deputies had been drooling over her since she strutted into their tiny little office, I think he needed his eyes examined."

"You should not be in situations where men can just grope you," Raphael growled at her.

"Do you remember the tech in Des Moines?" Mary prompted Marshall, seeming to ignore Raphael entirely.

Only Marshall knew why she wanted this story told. Of the one's he could tell where she'd been groped, grabbed or touched in some way, this one was least likely to offend Mama Ramirez. Marshall smiled and began the story, "We were part of an interagency taskforce in Des Moines and Mary is the only woman there. Which actually isn't all that unusual. Did you know…"

"Stay on target Luke," Mary said then winced when Marshall perked up. She'd made a damned Star Wars reference. The smile Marshall shot her was almost worth that humiliation though. Almost. How many times had she curled up on his couch and watched the entire trilogy with him? He said the new one's weren't worth making her sit through all six luckily, but she practically had the one's with Harrison Ford memorized. The things she put up with for that damned adorable geek.

"So we get there and apparently the ATF is hazing a new tech. They take one look at Mary and decide she's going to be part of said hazing. Mary has a bit of a reputation, especially with the ATF, because she won't tolerate the arrogance and condescension they dish out," Marshall continued, still riding high on the fact that she geeked out on him. How was she going to get even for this one? And could he make her do it again?

"Hazing?" Mama Ramirez broke in to ask.

"Putting him through embarrassing demands and humiliating jokes," Mary explained, her tone dripping with disdain. Mary hated hazing. Pulling pranks on Marshall was something that had developed out of the partnership and yeah she was a bitch to new people but she didn't deliberately set out to make their lives miserable. Preying on a naïve newbie was nothing more than abusive and domineering. One particular marshal in New Jersey had tried to haze her. He'd ended up in the hospital with a broken jaw and five broken ribs and she'd ended up transferred for the first time.

"Were you hazed?" Jinx asked her daughter. Marshall grit his teeth over the thought that Jinx should already know something like that. She should know when Mary was hurting or upset. But then, Mary was the adult in that relationship.

"Hazing only works on people who are intimidated by new surroundings," he added before Mary could say anything. He'd only heard stories from her first few days as a marshal and it was the people who'd tried to torment Mary. Mary hadn't been ashamed of what she'd done but she'd been treated as less than her other incoming marshals because of what had happened. "Mary doesn't intimidate."

"Hazing is a common ritual," Raphael then informed his mother and Marshall waited to see if he was going to try and take control of the conversation. "Even I went through some hazing and have hazed several new players. It helps with team camaraderie."

"I personally think hazing is a juvenile way to impose dominance," Mary said with false sweetness... "I do not tolerate it when I see it being done to anyone. It's playground bullying covered in a shiny coat of paint to make it socially acceptable."

Raphael swallowed heavily and Marshall hid his smile at the man's discomfort by continuing with the Des Moines story, "So, when the tech gets to Mary to wire her, he's shaking so bad he keeps dropping things. It isn't hard to figure out exactly what is happening, but Mary gets him to cool down. She calmly lets him do what he's been challenged to do by the guys at ATF and sends him on his way. The ATF agents are extremely nervous at this point, sure they are about to have a sexual harassment complaint filed against them."

"As if I'd stoop to doing things through channels when I don't have to," Mary said with a roll of her eyes, her contempt for that method evident. "Though I'm sure I could have gotten Marshall to do the paperwork."

"Your methods are definitely more effective," Marshall countered, bumping his shoulder into hers, and discreetly squeezing the hand she had lying in her lap. There were details that neither was volunteering. Neither wanted to recount the crude, demeaning insults that everyone assumed Mary was impervious to. Nor did they want to comment on Mary narrowly escaping a wild 'friendly' fire bullet.

"What was the challenge?" Brandi wanted to know and Mary was grateful for the question because there was a good possibility Marshall would start feeling guilty again and get mired in his head that it had been his fault.

"To get the transmitter into my bra," she said with a roll of her eyes, threading her fingers into Marshall's. "The tech got his revenge though."

"Watching that was definitely worth the lousy weather," Marshall agreed.

"What did he do?" Mama Ramirez asked, her eyes alight with curiosity.

"We have to leave any non-essentials at base," Mary explained. "Since we were all wired that included cell phones, wallets and jewelry. We carried our weapons and our badges. Well, while the kid was wiring me, I suggested that the non-essentials of his buddies be relocated someplace hard to reach while we were gone. We were using an empty warehouse so I was thinking one of I-beams the overhead cranes were rigged to. The kid exceeded my expectations. He strung the cell phones from the rafters like Christmas lights and their wallets were in sealed evidence bags."

"The best part for me was that he had a computer program running that would constantly call the phones and he'd changed the ring tones, so as we came in we were treated to 'It's Raining Men'," Marshall finished as once again Brandi, Jinx and Mama Ramirez filled the room laughter. Mary gave him an indulgent smile and he was grateful she hadn't reclaimed her hand yet. As much as he tried to hope, he still wondered at the fact that this was the second time he'd initiated physical contact of this kind and the second time she'd made no move to end it.

_

* * *

_

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Thanks ~K  
**_


	6. Lies, Coverups and Deceptions Revealed

_**Sorry this took so long. I struggled a bit. **_

_

* * *

_

"Mary, do you plan to give up this dangerous job?" Mama Ramirez asked her once the laughing had stopped, pulling Mary's attention away from Marshall.

"At no point in the foreseeable future," Mary responded, suddenly wary, her fingers tightening on Marshall's a moment before pulling back to cross her arms over her chest.

"But, I would think you and Raphael would like children soon," Mama Ramirez continued. "Would it not be better for them if you did something less dangerous?"

"No disrespect ma'am," Mary said calmly and Marshall felt a surge of pride as he watched her maintain a cool façade when he knew this line of question was probably tweaking every fight or flight instinct she had. "But being a marshal isn't my job, it's who I am. I can't just give that up. When and if I ever have children, I will make whatever decision is the most logical to the needs of my family."

"Raphael…" Mama Ramirez started, turning to her son. She was not used to a woman being so forthright and outspoken. It was a departure from what she knew. With every minute she was here, her respect for Mary grew but her happiness over the marriage between Raphael and Mary shrunk. "What will happen when you are transferred again? It seems that Mary is settled very well here..."

"Mary will go with me," Raphael stated imperiously. "And I know she will leave her job when she has a baby."

Even though Marshall knew Raphael was full of shit, he still felt nauseous over the idea of Mary leaving. It was compounded by the idea of Mary pregnant with Raphael's child. He was relieved when Mary didn't let Raphael get away with it, saying, "I've gone through three transfers with the Marshal Service. I'm in Albuquerque to stay. And I would not move for some stupid baseball team."

"Family should stay with family," Raphael stated, and Marshall felt a nudge under the table. He knew that Raphael had meant to prod Mary and got him by mistake. Unable to resist he pushed the other man's foot back with his own. Hard. Raphael blinked in shock as he was rocked back in his chair. Marshall lifted his eyebrow and waited.

"Mary," Mama Ramirez turned back, completely ignoring the interaction between Marshall and Raphael. "Do you think I could possibly talk you out of Las Vegas for the wedding? Raphael insisted you just wanted it over and done with but even a simple ceremony in the backyard would be better than eloping."

"Vegas?" Jinx interrupted. "Mary would never go to Vegas to elope." Marshall was impressed momentarily by Jinx; there were some days he didn't think the woman could pick her own daughter out of a lineup. He'd been wrong about Brandi, he could be wrong about Jinx. Especially as she hadn't had anything to drink tonight… Family dinners revealing the hidden strengths and weaknesses of the group. Who would have thought?

"But Raphael said Mary wanted to be married before he was called back up to the majors," Mama Ramirez explained and both Mary and Marshall caught how fake her look of confusion was. Mary wasn't sure if she should be offended or grateful that she had an unwitting ally.

"I can't stand Vegas," Mary added. "Nothing in this world could get me to go there voluntarily."

"Mary," Raphael hissed at her. Hell, if the man expected her to play along, he should have provided a script of his lies.

"Just out of curiosity Raphael," she responded, deliberately using his full first name. "How much longer does a ball player of your age have before you're supposed to retire? And how does that correspond with the expiration date on your Green Card?"

'_Point for the home team!'_ thought Marshall. "Most of the players being called up to the majors these days are fresh from college or in their mid-twenties," he added, sneering at Raphael. "You're what? Thirty-three, thirty-four?"

"Mary," Raphael exclaimed as if she should be restraining her partner. "Can you not do as I say for once?"

"Okay," Mary returned. She would have continued his little charade if he'd used 'ask' instead of 'say' but she would not sit back and let him dictate anything, even in pretense. "That's it. Raph, it's been… an absolute waste of time knowing you. Mrs. Ramirez, I have never been engaged to your son. I am sorry that he lied to you but I went along with it for this visit to spare you finding that out."

"Mary, you promised!" Raphael complained.

"How long did you honestly think I was going to sit here and listen to you spill lie after lie? Or did you think I would somehow give in and agree to all of this bullshit and actually marry you?" Mary asked. "You really need to remember that I am a US Marshal, I am armed and I can have your Green Card yanked in a heartbeat."

"After what I did, this is how you repay me?" Raphael demanded, standing up slowly to tower over a still-seated Mary. Marshall was curious as to what he was talking about but knew the intimidation tactic wouldn't work. As he'd said earlier, Mary didn't intimidate.

She proved him right when she leaned indolently back in her chair to say, "See, that right there makes me not believe your claims of undying love."

"I saved…" Raphael began.

"You saved me, not Mary," Brandi interjected. "And you need to stop trying to blackmail her because of it."

"Thanks Squish," Mary said, softening her expression when she looked towards her sister. It was sharp and vicious when she turned back to Raphael to demand, "Why did you even get involved? Who told you to come in to this house and take something out and do God knows what with it? Did you ever hear me ask for your help? Furthermore, how did you even know it was here?"

"I may have told him, but I can't remember for sure," Brandi admitted, taking her up another notch in Marshall's eyes. She was stepping up in ways that Mary would and he was happy to see her emulate Mary. He had a good idea what they were talking about; anyone who knew what had happened last spring could figure it out. And he finally had the answer as to why Mary hadn't cut Raphael loose yet; she felt obligated to him. She must absolutely hate that.

"I am not sure what is going on," Mama Ramirez said, also standing. "But I do not like the way you are behaving Raphael. Whatever may have happened in the past is going to stay there. You have lied and behaved like a spoiled child since I arrived. You have imposed yourself on this woman and her family and I do not believe it is because you love her. When your Green Card expires next month, Tio Marcos will have a job waiting for you. I would like to leave now."

"Next month?" Mary demanded in a hiss. Marshall was sure he was the only one who caught her wince and hoped it was her pride and not her heart that had suffered the blow. Slowly, she rose to her feet. "Not leaving yourself a lot of time for other options. Or was romancing Brandi your fallback?"

Raphael's cheeks flushed as he glared as Brandi shrieked in outrage, Jinx gasped in shock and Mama Ramirez swore. Marshall himself was filled with rage but he waited for Mary to make her move. He wasn't expecting the indolent smile that crossed her face and the loud, menacing growl that echoed through the room explained it.

Doofus had entered the room unnoticed, drawn by the sound of raised voices. And he'd easily singled out Raphael as the villain. He advanced slowly on the man, teeth bared and that deep growl rumbling through his powerful chest. Raphael was clumsily backing away, his eyes fixed on Doofus as if he feared for his life.

Marshall was aware that Doofus wouldn't attack unless Mary was threatened or she ordered it, so he simply watched in amusement after offering his hand to Mrs. Ramirez. The woman quickly tucked herself behind Marshall, though he could feel her peeking around him to watch the scene unfold.

"Mmm… Mmm… Mary, please!" Raphael pleaded. "Madre de Dios, help me."

"Doofus isn't doing anything," Mary said from her position next to Marshall. "Merely ensuring that you don't."

"Call him off please?" Raphael begged again, his voice breaking, much to Marshall's amusement. All that machismo and charm proven to be nothing more than a glossy finish on an empty vessel.

"What do you think Marshall?" Mary asked him conversationally. "Should I put Raph out of his misery or let Doofus play?"

"My instinct says to let Doofus play," Marshall grinned. Then sighed, "But then animal control would want to put him down."

"Damn," Mary said, returning the sigh. "I wouldn't want Doofus to suffer for my amusement. Down boy," she instructed the dog who obeyed instantly. He sat at full attention, right in front of Raphael, as still as a tomb guardian.

"You bastard," Raphael hissed at Marshall. "You were just waiting for an opportunity to get in good with her. You are not half the man I am."

"I think he's ten times the man you are," Mary retorted icily. "Shall we play 'let me count the ways'?" How could this schmuck think he was better than Marshall? There was no one in the world that could compare with her partner.

"Raphael, I would like to go now," Mama Ramirez said again, finally moving out from behind Marshall. "I think maybe you should come home with me."

"Mama, I will handle this. I have had enough of hysterical and unreasonable women telling me what to do," Raphael snapped at his mother. And that was his last mistake of the evening. In a matter of moments his mother, Brandi and Mary had advanced on him, righteous anger flashing in their eyes. Each giving him hell as he shrunk back under the door.

It was a memory that kept Marshall amused for decades.

_

* * *

_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will be more of the Doofuses in the next chapter.**_

_**~K  
**_


	7. Tall Tales & Tramp Stamps

**Sorry it's been awhile. This has been a crazy month for me. **

* * *

Marshall was still chuckling over the memory of Mrs. Ramirez dragging Raphael out of the house as he and Mary took Doofus for a walk two hours later. It had reminded him of an episode of the Three Stooges and Raphael yelping in pain had only added to the image.

"That wasn't the clusterfuck I was expecting," Mary commented and Marshall noted that her mood was turning sour. That needed to be fixed quickly.

"No, that was better. That is a story I will be telling my grandkids one day," he declared proudly.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Mary exclaimed, turning a stunned look on her partner. Well, maybe the part about being knocked into the pool would be funny to a small child. But the rest… how do you make that appealing to anyone?

"Nope," Marshall said, playfully wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leaning in to use a hushed tone. "I'll have to change the names to protect the innocent though."

Mary had two options not to be thrown off balance. She could shrug and Marshall would automatically drop his arm. Or, she could move in closer to him so that their movements would be in sync. Taking advantage of the opportunity, she snaked her arm about his waist, tucking herself closer to his side before she asked. "Was there anyone innocent in there?"

"Doofus," Marshall informed her with a grin.

"Dork," she threw up at him, rolling her eyes. Marshall always knew how to make her smile.

"I know, I can turn it into a tale from the Old West. I'd be the sheriff. You would be a struggling rancher. Jinx could own the local saloon."

"And Raph is what? A cattle rustler?"

"Sure," Marshall agreed jovially, trying not to let himself get too thrilled that Mary hadn't left his side yet, that her arm was still comfortably wrapped around him. Had she ever allowed him this kind of extended physical contact before? The last time he remembered anything like that was when he'd been shot so he didn't count it. The feel of her curves pressing into his side was a heady one, worth savoring.

"I'm not sure I like this version," Mary said, subconsciously leaning her head into his shoulder. "I think I would be the sheriff and you would be the mousy school teacher."

"Hey!" Marshall protested after he got past the flutter in his chest as her head stayed on his shoulder. "I think I rank better than school teacher."

"Fine," Mary conceded. "You can be my lowly deputy."

"Beneath you is not a bad position to be in," he said and then winced. Had he really said that out loud? She was going to kill him. Damned soft curves stealing his ability to think!

Mary snorted, feeling too relaxed to even care about the innuendo that would normally have her shooting something nasty back at him. Still didn't mean she couldn't punish him though. "I've been told the scenery is pretty good."

"So I imagine," he shot back, a little stunned that she hadn't made him eat those words. And he had definitely had imagined that scenery many, many times. "But since I've never been beneath you, I can't say."

"That must mean you really like being on top," she grinned even as she tried to push that image out of her mind. It wanted to linger though and she could feel her cheeks heating. Between that and the memory of his soaked clothes clinging to him earlier, the heat was not going to go away anytime soon.

Marshall was having a hard time subduing his own imagination, so he steered the conversation back to the story. "So, I'll tell them all about how the ballsy sheriff and her loyal, hard working deputy took down the evil cattle rustler and had him crying for his mother."

"That was too funny. Did you see the grip she had on his ear?" Mary said, beginning to laugh again. "He's lucky she didn't rip it right off his head."

"Add to that the fact that he cowered from Doofus like some women cower from mice. All helpless and weepy," Marshall added, more than glad to shred the other man.

"I think it was the squeaking that really sold that. I didn't know a man's voice could get that high with his balls still attached," Mary snorted. How had she ever managed to get that involved with a man like that? He was okay in bed and tended to be available when she wanted some but… yeah, that was pretty much all there had been. A real man should be able to match her, meet her equally. It hadn't passed her notice that Marshall embodied her definition of a real man or that he was the standard she held other men to.

Marshall winced in gender sympathy from that image before changing the tactic as they turned the corner, ambling along as Doofus got to know the neighborhood. "Vegas. Of all the stupid things to come out of his mouth."

"The last time we were in Vegas didn't you almost end up with a tramp stamp?" she asked.

"I thought we were never going to speak of that," Marshall said, sniffing indignantly. It hadn't been his fault; their witness had managed to dope Marshall in the hopes of ditching him. Unfortunately for the witness, Marshall had the presence of mind to handcuff him before getting the brilliant idea that he needed a tattoo. He'd called Mary to let her know and, luckily, his partner arrived at the tattoo parlor only a few minutes after he and the witness had. He vaguely remembered arguing with the tattoo artist about the true meaning of several kanji tattoos on the wall. They'd left sans ink and Marshall owing Mary 100 hours of manual labor around her house. Which she'd used gleefully getting him to put up the fence, clean the gutters, paint every room in the house. Not that you could tell the care he'd taken with the walls now ripped to shreds though.

"Hey, we could have matched," Mary offered up, sacrificing this small secret for him. Her tattoo had been something for her and while her lovers may have seen it, they never understood it. She had a hunch that Marshall would though.

"You have a tattoo? Well, Marshal Shannon, I am fairly scandalized," Marshall said. And part of him was; Mary may have been a little wild but she also shied away from anything that screamed of permanence. Now his mind was stuck on what and where and when and where and why and where… It wasn't the small of her back because he would have seen it when he'd help get her wired before. Actually, there were only two areas on her body it could be that he hadn't seen before and now he really needed to know WHERE.

"Brain hurt yet Doofus?" Mary asked, after a few minutes of quiet. She was almost able to see the wheels turning in that big brain. However, their canine companion stopped abruptly and turned what had to be an amused glance in her direction before offering up a single bark.

"His may not, but mine is on overload. I need details woman," Marshall said, feeling a sense of annoyance at not getting the information immediately. Didn't she realize that this was important?

Mary pulled away to crouch next to Doofus and scratch him under his chin. "What do you think boy? Should I give it up to tall and geeky or hold out on him?" Doofus gave another single bark and shook his head. "Looks like you're out of luck there cowboy."

"That's it, no more rawhides for you, you overgrown turncoat," Marshall complained as he sank down next to Mary to glare at Doofus. Doofus took the opportunity to plant a big, wet lick on Marshall's face. Mary fell into another round of giggles as Marshall became comically disgusted, trying to wipe the slobber off. Deciding a little revenge was in order, he transferred the slobber onto her cheek. Then he was off.

'He is so going to get it,' Mary thought as she ran after her partner, determined to exact a little payback of her own. Doofus loped along next to her, barking playfully on occasion as they chased Marshall back towards her house. Mary knew that, with his longer stride, Marshall had a good chance of reaching her house, and thereby his car keys, first. She, however, knew her neighborhood better. As Marshall ran around the corner onto her street she was in the area of the block where backyards met. And in this particular area there was a narrow avenue between the fences that could allow her to at least meet him if not beat him.

Cutting down that path, Doofus now behind her, she upped her speed hoping Marshall slowed down wondering where his tail had gone. Another point in her favor was that her next-door neighbor hadn't put up a fence. Pushing harder, she managed to dart up between her house and her neighbors and almost crash into Marshall at the front door.

Mary was suddenly there next to him, panting lightly with her cheeks flushed. He leaned into her so that their bodies almost collided, his arms coming to lightly grasp her upper arms. They were close enough that he could feel heat coming off her body, her breaths teasing across his skin. He was so very tempted…

* * *

**I'll update again soon.**

**~K  
**


	8. Always Room for Coconut Custard

**Well, apparently I'm mean because I left you hanging. Wish I could say I'm sorry but... I'm not!**

**

* * *

**

"You're back!" Brandi exclaimed as she opened the door, immediately reaching down to lavish attention on Doofus. "Can Doofus sleep with me? Pretty please?"

Mary almost snapped her sister's head off in that instant. Marshall was now several feet away from her, the door opening killing whatever had been about to happen. And now Brandi was asking to sleep with him. With **HER** partner. How dare that little… it took Mary a heartbeat to realize that Brandi meant the dog and she felt foolish for the instinct to lash out. If anyone in the Shannon family was sleeping with Marshall it was going to be Mary.

"Were you racing? Who won?" Brandi asked, seeming completely oblivious to what she interrupted.

"I'd say that was a tie. Wouldn't you cowboy?" Mary replied, forcing a smile for her sister. She really wanted to know if Marshall was going to kiss her. Her body was absolutely humming with adrenaline and want and she was not a woman known for her patience.

"You took a short-cut," Marshall returned and Mary got caught in his gaze, seeing things there that left her tingly and terrified. "That's cheating."

"All's fair in love and war," Brandi chimed in, and this time Mary's smile for her sister was genuine.

"Maybe we should call it a draw," Marshall conceded, overwhelmed with the need to leave. He'd almost kissed her. He could have destroyed everything they had together because he had let himself get caught up in the moment. She would hate him. She would never trust him. She just might shoot him. He would definitely lose her. "And a night."

"Nope," Mary argued, watching Marshall get caught further and further into his head. What if he didn't want to act on what was happening? What if he considered it a mistake? Why did he want to go? To hell with that! "You made that coconut thingie for dessert and it's waiting for us in the fridge."

"You're gonna share?" Marshall asked, skeptical and hoping her answer was no. Mary could get downright salacious when devouring certain foods.

"I think you've earned it for services rendered," Mary stated, reaching her hand out to him. "You deserve some sort of reward for Deputy Dog."

Feeling slightly more level headed when she came out with a joke instead of an innuendo, Marshall nodded and followed Mary inside. And, as he knew would happen, she hopped up on the countertop and he pulled the dessert out of the fridge. Jinx had apparently gone out for the evening while they were on their walk, leaving him with one less Shannon woman to cater to. And, luckily for him, it was the one he truly disliked anyway. He probably shouldn't mention to Mary that Jinx's absence brought his anxiety level down several notches.

Brandi grabbed her dish with a chirpy little 'thanks' before heading to her room to settle Doofus in. They heard her TV click on before the door clicked shut and suddenly Marshall was nervous again. He was alone with the object of his desires and he was losing the battle with his self-control. The timing was all wrong. She'd just gone through an emotional night and she didn't need him to make a pass… except that she wasn't exactly upset about dumping Raph, just that she'd been used. And unfortunately, in his mind he could still see her wet clothes clinging to her in the pool.

"So why did you make this for me?" Mary asked, feeling slightly nervous. The desire she thought she'd seen in Marshall's eyes was overwhelming and she'd fallen back on bravado to cover her shock. She'd also seen his panic. Why was he hiding that from her? Should she push or should she let him tell her in his own time? Dessert seemed like a benign topic so, she stalled instead of making a choice.

Marshall shrugged, not really having a good answer. "Know you're picky about your desserts and I wasn't sure what Mrs. Ramirez might make to pair with her goat. And the fact that it was goat was tripping you out."

"So, you made my favorite dessert," Mary finished for him, knowing that wasn't what he was going to say. "Which you've told me takes about two hours."

"I may have exaggerated that," Marshall admitted, setting his dish next to her on the counter and leaning against the island so he could watch her face.

"How long does it take?" Mary wanted to know.

"About forty-five minutes," Marshall conceded. "It only takes two hours if I do everything by hand."

Mary chuckled. "You really are too good to me Marshall. Why is that?"

"I thought we established that I'm your keeper," Marshall threw at her with a grin, trying desperately to anticipate the next turn in the conversation When Mary was in a gentle mood like this it was hard to figure out where was she going to next. Should he take what was happening seriously or should he chalk it up to what had happened tonight with Raph.

"And that requires feeding me labor intensive desserts?" Mary asked, dipping her finger into the custard before sucking it into her mouth. She had to know if she'd misread him earlier and opted for some blatant teasing before she tried anything else. The idea that he could really want her was overwhelming in the best possible way. "One that you are not even eating?"

"You know I don't have much of a sweet tooth," Marshall said, causing Mary to shiver as his voice got deeper, rougher.

"I call bullshit," Mary said before repeating her little stunt, gleefully aware that his eyes were watching her hand and not her face. Bad Marshall forgetting to be a gentleman! "Maybe you forgot something in yours."

She traded her bowl for his and again used her finger to taste it. "Nope, it tastes just as good as mine."

"Mare," was all he said and it was definitely a warning growl. Wow. Marshall could growl. How could she get him to do that again? And frequently.

"I'm sorry, did you want some?" she asked, offering him her finger.

There really was only so much teasing a man's frayed control can take and Mary offering him her finger shredded the last of it. With one long stride he was in front of her, capturing her hand and bringing the finger up to his face. "Don't play me Mare," he cautioned her. "I don't do disposable or casual."

Mary knew how fast her partner could move so she wasn't surprised when he was just there in front of her. She also wasn't surprised by his warning. She was surprised at the heat that shot through her body. Then again, she'd always admired the deceptively lethal grace lurking behind his dorky exterior, loved watching him when they were in the field. She'd always attributed her post-action horniness to the adrenaline but maybe she should attribute it to her 'keeper' instead. "I'm aware of that Marshall," she said after needing to lick her suddenly dry lips. "And I'm not trying to fuck with your head."

"I need you to be clear on what it is you want," Marshall murmured as he bent his head, kissing a path the length of her palm, getting closer and closer to her custard covered fingertip. "We either stay as we have always been or we go forward. And it can't change with no warning as the mood takes you."

Mary felt a sting at his words even as she conceded, inside her head, that they were fairly accurate. With everyone except Marshall. Marshall was always an exception to her strongest rules. Her mind went blank momentarily as he curled his tongue around her finger then scraped his teeth over the tip lightly. She knew he was still waiting for an answer but she honestly couldn't remember the question after that.

Marshall glanced up at her face and felt a surge of satisfaction that he'd rendered her speechless. Not only speechless but hot and bothered. Nifty! As much as he wanted to continue, ached to continue, he needed to know where they were headed. If he let himself get carried any further, he would be nursing resentment and a wounded heart for a long time.

"What do you want Mare?" he asked quietly, staring into her eyes.

* * *

**I hope you like it. I'd write more but there are white out conditions outside and that kills my muse.**

**~K  
**


	9. A kiss is

Sorry it's been awhile but 1st quarter has been hellacious! Thank you to everyone who sent reviews. Hope you enjoy this installment.

* * *

'_What do you want Mare?'_ It should have been an easy question to answer. And, if she was being honest, it was. She wanted everything with Marshall. She wanted to wake up with him every day, work with him every day and go to bed with him every day. And everything in between. But if she said it and he didn't want… her?

"I'm scared to tell you," she admitted, wincing internally. Why the hell would she admit that?

"Why?" Marshall asked, still cupping her hand in his. It took a hell of a lot for Mary to admit she was scared of anything so he knew this had to be important. "What could you possibly be scared of?"

"That you'd regret it if things did change," she admitted. "That you'll realize you deserve something better and leave."

Marshall was stunned for the single heartbeat it took him to remember that the one person she'd ever depended on had abandoned her. That he, himself, considered leaving her not too long ago. Like always, Mary had done a complete one-eighty in her moods. The shift from seductive to insecure with no warning was a little surprising actually. Releasing her hand, he leaned forward until his forehead rested against hers and dropping his hands to the counter next to her. He didn't want her to feel caged but he needed to feel her. In a soft yet serious tone, he gave her the only reassurance he had, "There is nothing better in the world than being with you. Even if all we have is being partners and friends. The only thing I could possibly regret when it comes to you is causing you pain."

"I still say you're too good for me," he heard her whisper, feeling the smallest brush of air against his lips and he chuckled.

"Let me worry about that," he whispered back, savoring the chance to be in such a serenely intimate position. "I happen to know that you make my life more interesting. You know how I hate to be bored. Every day you're with me is a blessing."

"You're biased," Mary responded and he was glad to hear the trace of sass back in her voice. Her hands had come to rest lightly at his waist and Marshall was suddenly desperate to feel them against his bare skin. He wanted to know if they would burn hotter laying flesh on flesh than without the thin cotton barrier between them.

"Guilty as charged," he acknowledged, moving his hands from the counter to her hips. "But I'm the only one whose opinion matters."

"Why is that cowboy?" Yep, the sass was definitely back and it was missing the caustic bravado that normally accompanied it. This was a rare thing with Mary and his heart surged at the opportunity to experience it. As many fantasies as his active mind had concocted over the years, it was moments like these that he had trouble recreating in his mind. Moments when her defenses were down and she allowed him close. They were few, far between and infinitely precious.

"Because I absolutely adore you," Marshall admitted, not willing to tell her yet that he was in love with her. He didn't want to trap her into saying it, especially not after a night like this one. Or worse, have her admit to not feeling anything remotely like it. Adoration was easy, both to admit and receive, because it could be said with sincerity and taken as silliness. "From the top of your hard head to the red toenail polish that you think I don't know about. And everything in between."

"Be lucky the feeling is mutual goofball or you'd be in serious trouble." Those words allowed Marshall to relax a little further, into their gentle embrace. Her walls weren't shooting up and her words weren't edged with sarcasm or bitterness. He knew it wouldn't last for long, especially with the other Shannon women in the house, but he was going to take what he could get for as long as he could.

Mary felt the tension ease out of Marshall's back when at her words and marveled that he could doubt it. Then again, she didn't make it easy for anyone, including Marshall, to actually know how much they meant to her. The feeling of being vulnerable that normally accompanied any display of her heart was absent and she knew exactly why: Marshall Mann, exotic animal keeper extraordinaire.

Hesitantly, she moved her head, brushing a kiss against the side of his mouth and praying to a God she wasn't sure she believed in that she was making the right move. The flirtatious teasing from earlier was gone leaving her with no experience in what was the right move. Flirting she knew. Sex she knew. This soft romantic crap normally sent her running for the hills.

Except there was Marshall, bumping his nose into hers playfully as relief made her giddy. He mimicked her kiss, lingering a little longer than she had. She was torn between the need to truly kiss him and feel his body pressed hard against hers and the desire to simple savor what they were doing right now. Savoring won out as Marshall's lips ghosted over hers once, twice and again, before finally settling for a light, easy kiss. Mary's heart actually throbbed. She wouldn't have believed it possible before this moment; it was something she considered too corny to be real.

Marshall kept waiting for the world to crash around him, waiting for Mary to come to her senses and pull away, hiding herself behind walls so high he'd never reach her again. Except, when her hands reached up and touched his face it was to frame his cheeks, not push him away. Each time he pulled back infinitesimally from their kisses, she followed. Part of him was surprised that she wasn't trying to push for faster and harder – and there were definitely parts of him that were up for that scenario – but he relished the chance to have these moments with her.

Slowly, deftly he took each kiss deeper, something he'd only imagined being able to do with Mary. Each kiss lasted a heartbeat longer than the one before. Each teetered on the edge of giving way to burning passion. Something inside him needed more though and his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her to the edge of the counter and snugly against him. She gasped – Mary Shannon gasped! – and he took the opportunity to catch her bottom lip in his teeth for a gentle nip.

Confusing, demanding and damned arousing, he was startled when Mary chose to wrap her long legs around his hips, keeping him sealed against her, at the same moment she leaned back on her hands, stopping their kisses. Was there something wrong? She was panting… he'd left her panting? And that was definitely hunger in those bewitching eyes. Unmistakably so.

Just as he was reaching to pull her forward so he could keep kissing her a loud banging crashed over them like frigid water. He was surprised when her hands came up to grip his shoulders and her legs tightened around his hips, almost as if she didn't want to let the moment end. Except the banging came again with the shouted words, "Animal Control."

"Son of a bitch! That spineless, brainless, worthless excuse for a man," Mary began cursing, knowing that this had to be Raph's version of revenge. Calling Animal Control because he was intimidated by Doofus? What an ass! She would probably have found it funny if it hadn't interrupted Marshal Casanova who looked ready to shoot the unfortunate person at their door. Their door?

"Coming," she growled, acknowledging the third banging as she heard Brandi's door open and Doofus coming out into the room. She went to push Marshall away, but he lifted her instead so that she had to slide down the front of him.

She was certain she was going to kill Raph when Marshall whispered, "You will be," in her ear before stepping back and trying to regain his sense of modesty. Especially with Brandi wandering out looking like someone was about to steal Christmas.

Stomping to the door, subconsciously grabbing her badge as she did, Mary threw it open to reveal the hapless victim of her annoyance. "Ma'am, we have reports of an unlicensed canine terrorizing people at this address."

Did she look like a ma'am?

* * *

Here's to hoping we see the end of Raph when the new season starts!

~K


	10. Interruptus

_A quick note – one review questioned the plausibility of getting a dog licensed in a day and the fact that Raph hadn't been hurt. To address that – where I live there is no waiting period to get a dog licensed. You pay the fee, you sign the papers and the dog is legally yours and your responsibility. As for Animal Control showing up – again where I live – they respond to all phone calls about threatening animals as a matter of law and public safety. It doesn't matter if it's the cranky old geezer who lives next door who thinks your Chihuahua is the devil incarnate or if your dog is provoked to violence by an intruder. _

_Also, Mary uses her real name when talking to the Animal Control Officer. It made sense to me as this is not a witness-related matter and Mary would have had to use her real name to register the dog._

_Thank you. ~K_

_

* * *

  
_

"What is this about?" Mary demanded after she let the man into her house. She knew full well what was going on but needing to hear it nonetheless. Mentally she debated how she should hurt Raph. Maybe tie him naked on an anthill. That particular torture had always sounded implausible but maybe it could work. Doofus came over and plopped himself down between where she and Marshall were standing, waiting for the Animal Control Officer to speak.

"We received a call regarding your dog Ms. Shannon," he stated briefly.

"It's Marshal Shannon," she corrected automatically. The officer looked skeptical, which pissed Mary off for yet another reason. She showed it to the suspicious man currently invading her home wishing she could make him eat it and his skepticism. And then she could feed Raph one of his precious baseballs.

He managed to look abashed for a moment or two before conceding politely, "Marshal Shannon."

He continued speaking, explaining why he was there, "The complaint states that your dog deliberately menaced a visitor in your home and he was in fear for his life. That the dog had to be physically restrained from biting him."

Marshall had been prepared to be furious but the picture being painted didn't allow for it. His mind had automatically provided the image of Raph's head on a chicken's body with Doofus snorting in disinterest and couldn't hold back his mirth. His chuckle caused Brandi to shoot a panicked look at him and Mary to roll her eyes.

"Should I ask what is so funny?"

"Well, the only person who would have filed the complaint would be my ex who took one look at Doofus and freaked," Mary was explaining in her calm, 'there are witnesses so I have to be reasonable and not shoot anyone' voice. Marshall loved that voice because it was so much fun to watch the mayhem that ensued when she reached the limits of her patience.

"The complaint also states that the dog attacked you and, and I'm quoting 'fag who always hangs around'." Oh that wasn't going to sit well with Mary. He wasn't exactly surprised at Raph's opinion of him so it didn't bother him as much. Especially with the memory of what he and Mary had been doing before this particular interruption. "Can you tell me exactly what happened?

"Let's see," Mary began and Marshall smirked as her tone switched from tolerant to condescending explanatory. Yep, this could be fun. "Raph was hostile to Doofus so Doofus growled when Raph came close to him. When we were playing Frisbee in the backyard Doofus and this cowboy next to me collided and fell into the pool. My sister pushed me in after them and we continued to play with Doofus in the water. After that, Doofus was shut in my sister's room while we had dinner. There was an argument at dinner where Raph was threatening and hostile again. Doofus came into the room at the sound of raised voices and moved between Raph and I so he could protect me. The only thing he did was growl."

"The dog didn't snap?"

"Never even barked," Mary confirmed.

"And witnesses?"

"My mother, my partner, my sister and Raph's mother." No one could ever accuse Mary of not being able to get into a patter rhythm.

"Do you know why he would be lying?"

"I could make a few guesses but none of them are very nice."

"Would you all be willing to sign an affidavit to the events of the evening?"

"Sure thing," Mary said, reaching down to scratch Doofus behind the ears. "Anything to clear this boy's good name."

"May I ask what made you decide to get a dog Marshal Shannon?" the officer asked, looking for a hole in the story.

"I had a friend who was moving and couldn't keep him. And he has always been incredibly well-behaved," Mary explained and Marshall was almost disappointed that she was settling back into 'safe mode'.

"And what will happen to the animal while you're at work?"

"I'm home off and on through the day," Brandi volunteered. "Whenever I'm not in classes."

"I'm sorry to have disturbed your evening Marshal Shannon," the officer said, heading for the door. "I'll close the complaint out as a false report, but it will still be in the system that someone has made a complaint. If another complaint is registered by a different party, we may have to consider a full investigation."

"What are the consequences of a false report?" Marshall asked.

"I wish they were as severe as with the police, but they're not. It's normally just a fine," the officer sighed.

"Can I put in my affidavit that Raph screamed like a girl?" Brandi asked, turning a flirtatious smile on the officer now that the situation seemed to have resolved itself.

"He was screaming?"

"His mom was dragging him out of the house by the ear because he was rude and threatening to Mary," Brandi explained and Marshall mentally cheered her. Adding that little detail would definitely discredit Raph in the eyes of the Animal Control officer and reinforce the validity of Doofus' being protective.

"Well, thank you for your time Marshal Shannon. I'll make sure you get a copy of the report." And with that, he was gone and the relief of the Shannon girls was palpable. Exactly how many of their things were taken from them to cover their mother's debts? How often had they had to give up something or go without? Unconsciously, he wrapped his arm around Mary's waist and pulled her into his side.

Mary was startled when Marshall pulled her to him. It was strange how the past few hours had altered so much between them. Even that morning Marshall would have been more careful when initiating physical contact. And he wasn't touching her in a hot and horny way but rather in a comforting way. And it felt better than okay, just not quite normal. Squish was looking at them funny and Mary realized she had two choices. Move away from Marshall and hurt him by pretending they hadn't possibly started something in the kitchen and maintain her façade of tough and untouchable to her sister. Or, relax into the embrace and just deal with Brandi's questions as they came.

"You look more natural him than with Raph," Brandi said simply as if it was perfectly normal for Mary to be in Marshall's arms. "You fit."

"We fit Squish?" Mary asked, relieved her sister wasn't judging her, or worse, gushing about things. She wasn't sure she couldn't handle gushing.

"Yeah," her sister confirmed. "Or maybe you balance each other. I don't know. I just know that Raph made you antsy and Marshall makes you calm."

Doofus added his two cents with a happy sounding bark before flopping down in front of the couple. "Even Doofus agrees," Brandi declared with a mischievous smirk. "But I don't think there's room in your bed for two Doofuses?"

Mary raised an eyebrow at her sister and responded playfully, "One of them is a bean pole so he can't take up that much room. But maybe one of them should sleep with you, just in case."

"Well, I think Marshall likes his women blunt and sarcastic so I'll take Doofus," Brandi smirked.

"Like I was going to give you the other option," Mary shot back, moving away from Marshall only enough to hug Brandi and immediately returning to his side when her sister gave a little wave and encouraged Doofus to follow her down the hall.

"A smart man would worry when two women seem to have plotted out his life for him," Marshall chuckled as Mary turned to face him.

"A very smart man would be grateful," was her tart response and he had a feeling she was letting him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close again.

"Then I must be a very smart man because I am overcome with gratitude," Marshall murmured before bending down to kiss her, regretting that the interruption had given him time to cool down and reflect. He wanted her more than anything else in the world. But it wouldn't be tonight. Even if he needed her more than air.

Mary could feel Marshall holding back, could feel it in the tension of his body. What could have changed? Was it the reminder of Raph? And then suddenly he wasn't holding back anymore, his hands sliding own to rest on her hips and press her tightly against him. Seriously, how was a geek like Marshall so incredibly sexy? She was so overwhelmed that all she could do was clutch him tightly and give way to the overwhelming desire burning inside her.

Marshall finally tore his mouth away from hers, and put himself at arm's length, panting heavily. "Slow," he growled. "We need to go slow lady love."

"After that you want slow?" Mary asked, incredulous.

"Please not tonight Mary," Marshall pleaded. He needed it not to be tonight. Tomorrow… hell, every day for the rest of his life would be great. Just not tonight.

"Don't you want…" Mary asked shyly.

Marshall pulled her hard against his body, making sure she knew exactly how much he wanted. "I need it to be a different night from tonight. I need it to be about us and only us."

"Okay," Mary conceded, surprising herself by agreeing. "But you are so owe me a night worth remembering."

"That's a promise."

* * *

_Next time... maybe?_


	11. The Keeper Occassionally Needs Some Care

_This is going to be a short interlude but I needed to get them to their next step. _

_

* * *

_

It had been three very long, very frustrating days since things had ended with Raph and she and Marshall had started… whatever it was that had happened. And then, all hell broke loose. One of Marshall's witnesses, an good old boy from her home state of Jersey, decided to send a gift for his daughter's first communion. Which in turn prompted his former associates to send their own gift - a trio of hit men who weren't shy about spreading damage to innocent bystanders in Albuquerque.

Mary and Marshall had practically lived out of the office during that time and nothing in his behavior even hinted that anything had happened. They were business as usual, Marshall even a little distant at times. Had it been a mistake? Had she ruined the best thing in her life?

Hit men caught, witness relocated and paperwork done, Mary was getting ready to head home. Alone. Without Marshall. Without her best friend. He'd left silently about twenty minutes ago. She knew this had been hard on him. Situations like this always were because he took so much to heart. Normally they would have left together, stopping to grab a beer or some dinner. Tonight, Marshall didn't even say goodnight.

She was worried about him at the same time she was heartsick. Which she knew to be incredibly selfish but couldn't help it.

Unexpectedly, her phone beeped at her. The beep that specified that she had a text from Marshall. Her heart sped up before she took a deep breath and keyed into her phone. It was brief and succinct. And it filled her with relief. It simply said, 'Your go-bag is in my car. Get out of there already.'

So like Marshall to spell the words out. He absolutely hated shorthand text.

She took off for the door, barely pausing to log out of her computer. She saw him the minute she stepped out of the building, leaning up against his SUV looking lost and dejected. Not caring who might see them or how it could be taken, Mary wrapped herself around Marshall, wishing she could take the pain away from him.

Marshall clutched Mary to him, the tension that had been tearing his nerves to shreds for days finally losing its hold. He had coached Tommy through three years of the program, the man knowing that he'd be missing all the major milestones of his daughter's life. How had he missed that Tommy was getting desperate for news from his family? How had he been so oblivious? It would have been easy to blame it on being distracted by what was going on with Mary except that the package had been sent three weeks ago.

It had been sent without a name or return address but it had an Albuquerque postmark.

"It isn't your fault Marshall," he heard Mary whisper against the side of his neck. "Tommy made his choice. You have done everything you can for him. And he was an idiot to not realize that the postmark wouldn't clue someone in."

"And I know it doesn't stop the pain and disappointment," she finished, leaning back and he was relieved that she kept her arms around him. He needed her more than anything right now and their uncertain change in status had him worrying that she would pull away instead.

"Come home with me?" he asked, internally wincing at how weak his voice sounded.

"You don't even need to ask."

Marshall woke confused and still exhausted. He knew he was in his own room and in his own bed except that there shouldn't be anyone in it with him. And there was definitely a very female someone snuggled tightly against him. He took a deep breath and was almost overwhelmed by the implications of what he smelled. It was a blend of gunpowder, coffee, the sweet pea soap she didn't think he knew about and the special something that could only be Mary.

The past several days came back to him in a rush, as did the night before. For once, she had been the caretaker, making sure he ate something before settling them both into bed. Not only had she said nothing about him pulling her tightly into his body, she'd wrapped herself thoroughly around him so there could be no mistaking where she wanted to be.

He should have been able to make her a beautiful meal, shown her a measure of care, attention and as much romance as she would actively tolerate. She deserved all that and more.

What did he give her? Weakness and dependency. The last things that Mary needed more of.

"I can hear you thinking and you need to stop," Mary grumbled, having felt the physical change in her partner as he woke up and started processing the situation. Their bodies were still intertwined but he was becoming more and more distant with every breath.

"Mary, I'm…"

"Apologize and I'm going to get up and kick your ass. If you're allowed to brace me when I'm weak, I'm allowed to do the same for you. Any arguments are going to result in you being my willing slave."

"I already am."

* * *

_I'll post again soon. ~K_


	12. Good Morning Sunshine!

_Sorry it took me so long. I went on vacation and came back to find out a week's worth of work didn't get done. I've lived, breathed and dreamed *shudder* work ever since. Until Mary came and threatened to eat all my chocolate. _

_I hope you enjoy it. And be warned, this may be a little racy. It's the first time I've ever written a scene like this.  
_

_

* * *

_

Having managed to get it through Marshall's thick skull that he didn't need to be strong all the time and that it was okay to lean on her occasionally, Mary had sunk back into her much needed sleep feeling more cherished and protected than she ever had. She was not a woman who cuddled. Or snuggled. Or slept in someone's arms sharing the same pillow. Except, apparently, when Marshall was next to her.

Lazily, she opened her eyes so she could watch his face as he slept. His normally expressive features were finally peaceful, which relieved her. When he'd woken wracked with more guilt than he fell asleep with she'd been seriously annoyed for the space of a heartbeat. It had been a hair-trigger reaction born from years of emotional enslavement to her mother and sister. And she knew it was why he didn't want to lean on her. Her skinny geek probably thought she had one too many people already dependent upon her.

Except Marshall could never be a burden. Taking care of him wasn't a chore but a… well, not a pleasure exactly, but it was extremely gratifying to be able to do something for him instead of the other way around. It made her feel needed in a way nothing ever had before.

It was a satisfaction that she could still feel as she whispered her fingertips across the stubble on his jaw, up his cheek and into his hair. Despite the product she knew he used - and would never admit to - his hair was so soft.

All of the sudden she found herself caught by blazing blue eyes that went from sleepy to smoldering as she stared. Those eyes created a change she could feel everywhere their bodies touched, the subtle rub of his firm chest against hers making her nipples tighten, the hard thigh insinuating itself between her legs.

"Good morning lady love," he whispered and she shivered at the sleep-roughened texture of his voice. When the hell had she turned into a heroine from a romance novel? She wasn't supposed to be flushed and tingly from so little.

Marshall woke without the confusion this time, knowing exactly was wrapped up in his arms. He couldn't count how many times he'd dreamed of waking up this way. When Mary began to caress him he was incredibly tempted to forego his gentlemanly resolve to do things right. He couldn't stop himself from trying to get just a little bit closer, to feel the arousal that was glowing in her eyes.

"Good morning cowboy," she whispered back and gentlemanly resolve disappeared entirely when her tongue ran along her lower lip. Moving in the small distance he kissed her, almost groaning as her lips immediately parted for him. The hand that had been in his hair slid down his body to wrap around his waist as she arched into him, her lush curves pressing against him.

He couldn't remember a time when he'd ever been so aroused!

Marshall rolled onto his back, pulling Mary on top of him, and finally did groan as the full length of her body spread across him. She took advantage of the opportunity and took control of the kiss, her tongue tangling with his, stroking, sliding and teasing him. Desperate to feel her bare skin, his hands found their way under the skimpy tank-top she'd worn to bed to dance across her smooth skin.

So that was what was hiding under those Wranglers; sweet God in Heaven! Mary broke the kiss gasping at the molten heat flooding her body. She sat up long enough to pull the tank-top off and tug at the hem of Marshall's t-shirt. He was uncooperative as his hands slid up to caress an agonizingly slow path towards her breasts.

Suddenly she was on her back and Marshall's lips were on her neck. "Tell me to stop," he growled into her ear.

"Don't," she replied, wrapping her legs around his hips.

"I need to do this right," he said and Mary could hear the hesitation in his voice and felt him begin to withdraw again.

"Marshall, this is right," she sighed. "I know you want to give me the romance and wining and dining. And I love that you want that. But here, now… waking up next to you and simply being with you feels more right than anything else in the world. No matter what, we are always right when we are together."

Marshall's heart throbbed at her words as he captured her lips again. Her words were so beautiful and had stripped him of his ability to form any of his own. This time when she tugged at his shirt, he helped her remove it, tearing his lips from hers only at the last possible moment. He moaned when her nails scraped down his back and her thighs pressed him tighter to her core.

Something primitive in him demanded that he make this amazing for her but if she continued to arch up against him it was going to be over way too fast to accomplish that. Pulling her arms away from him, he guided them above her head as he sought the tender curve of her throat. Slowly, decadently, he pressed kisses along it before moving ever lower.

Mary struggled against Marshall's firm grip wanting to touch him at first. But when his hungry mouth found her breasts, his teeth worrying at her nipples, she wanted to hold his head there and prevent him from ever stopping. In a brief moment of rational thought she decided she was going to have exact delicious revenge for the helpless, wanton whimpers he was dragging out of her.

When his mouth left her breasts, she pouted and threaded her fingers into his hair to encourage him back to them. He seemed determined though as his hands were dragging down the pajama pants she'd borrowed from him and she couldn't pull him back up. Nor could she push him down further as he nibbled along the edge of her panties.

"Marshall," she pleaded as he lifted first one leg then the other to finish removing her pants. She didn't know what she was asking for except that she wanted more of him.

"I don't care what you do," Marshall growled at her, trying not to give in to her urging, her increasingly deeper moans. "I am not going to be rushed. And I'm going to make you scream."

* * *

_Any thoughts? Please let me know what you think.  
_

_~K_


	13. A Little Tease

_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I'm a little stressed lately but I didn't want to leave you guys with nothing while I'm out of town for a week._

* * *

Marshall took a moment to study the triangle of lace trimmed, dark purple satin in front of him, appreciating the hidden hint of softness. So like Mary; a secret in a place where no one else would see it. Well, almost no one. Her legs were shifting restlessly against him - his lady love had no patience - so he hooked his fingers into her panties and drew them down her long, muscled legs.

There, in a place he'd definitely never had the opportunity to see before, was her tattoo. If she was clothed, her badge would be clipped just above it. If she was in a bathing suit, it would be as hidden as it had been by her panties. It was meant for her and her alone. A exquisitely inked marshal's star, almost perfect in every detail. It took him a moment to take catch one small deviation and he blamed it on seeing a marshal's badge every day of his life. The badge on her hip didn't read 'MARSHAL' but 'MARSHALL'.

The fingers in his hair slid down to rest on his cheek. "It wasn't misspelled," came her husky whisper.

"When?" How had Raph not noticed or asked or complained? Or had he?

"When you were in the hospital," she explained. He could hear the pain that lingered in her voice. "I needed something tangible that would always be with me."

In a heartbeat he had moved back up her body and was kissing her again, desperately needing to convey what he knew he would never be able to put into words. And, as always, she met him with equal measure, her body arching and pressing into his. He could feel how hot and wet she was through his thin pants and it was almost enough to unravel his control completely

Mary groaned when Marshall broke away from the kiss again. He wasn't as gentle this time as he licked, kissed and nibbled a path down her body, enflaming her already aroused flesh even more. She could feel his desire with every touch, every caress. She had never felt more beautiful, more desirable or more feminine than this moment with him. Or more aroused.

"Marshall," she groaned as his thumb dipped between her legs to press against her clit as his lips settled on her tattoo. The inked skin had never felt more sensitive, even when the needle had been applied. "Please." Oh he was going to pay for making her beg. She never begged! But she needed more of him.

"Tell me what you need sweetheart," Marshall murmured before she felt him brush his fingers against her core in a gentle tease.

She tightened her grip in his hair, need burning her veins, and answered him on another groan. "I need you Marshall. I need you to feel you inside me."

Marshall's tongue found her clit the same moment two fingers thrust inside of her. The scent of her skin, the sweet taste of her in his mouth and the wild abandon with which she responded was intoxicating. He worked his fingers in her gently, searching for the spot he knew would push her over the edge and knowing he'd found it when she bowed off the bed with a curse. Sucking lightly on her clit, occasionally circling it with his tongue, he changed the rhythm of his fingers to a gentle stroking of that spot. She was almost incoherent now, her fingers tugging on his hair as her body tightened around his fingers.

"Marshall!" she gasped and he lifted his eyes to hers and watched as she fell into her orgasm. He grit his teeth against the tightness of her body, the drenching heat, the tremors that wracked her body.

He kissed his way back up her body, taking pride in her gasping breaths and flushed skin. He'd brought her this pleasure, made her incoherent and sated. Proud was an understatement.

* * *

_Sorry if it isn't very good. I've never written anything remotely like this before._

_~K  
_


	14. A Pinnacle Reached

_Back by popular demand! This is definitely M - please wait for the next installment and blindfold the kiddies if necessary. _

_In all seriousness, I have been agonizing over this and hope that it stirs a little heat. And if I waited another day I would talk myself out of posting it at all._

_

* * *

_

Mary was stunned by how much Marshall had been able to convey with just his touch. Every caress had been intense and powerful - and lovingly gentle. Almost all of her previous sexual encounters had been hot and fast and even a little rough. Her body was still shivering in little aftershocks as his fingers continued to subtly caress and stroke her.

And that caress made it very difficult to pay attention to the words he was whispering as he began to kiss his way back up her body. Loving, tender words that she knew were whispered because he was afraid to scare her off. Words no man had ever spoken and truly meant. Those talented and naughty fingers had stolen her ability to articulate anything more coherent than a purring hum as her body flushed with arousal again.

She gasped when his teeth took a small bite on the underside of her breast before laving it with his tongue. It took her a moment more to focus, and as his lips met her collar bone, she decided it was her turn to play. She encouraged his face to hers and kissed him, relishing the feel of his lean body brushing against hers even as his fingers continued to move slowly inside her.

Not knowing where she found the willpower, she managed to dislodge his hand and flip him onto his back before he realized her intention. With a wicked grin, she straddled his waist, deliberately resisting the urge to grind himself against his hard length. She kissed him again, her tongue moving in to stroke his as she dragged her nails lightly across his bare chest.

He groaned and she could feel the vibrations in her fingertips. Pulling away reluctantly, she sat up to study the man beneath her. Lean definitely did not mean scrawny. His whipcord muscles were clearly defined and Mary knew the truth of their strength. Raphael, who had been paid to be in peak physical condition, had never achieved the sculpted perfection of that was Marshall Mann.

And he called her an exotic creature!

His hands gripped her hips and she could feel his impatience, his desire, through his fingers. Leaning forward, she pressed a kiss to his Adam's Apple, something she had fantasized about doing for years. When she pretended to ignore him or barely tolerate his geeky spiels she was really wondering what it would be like to feel it move beneath her lips. She'd wondered for years what he would say if they ever got here.

"Love please," her pleaded and this time she felt the vibrations in her lips. Sweet!

His hips bucked when she scratched her nails over his nipples and she was struck by the need to remove all barriers between them. Rising up slightly on her knees and evilly avoiding touching him where his body desperately wanted her she moved to sit on his upper thighs, her fingers moving down to hook in his pajamas and tug them down.

Note to self; Marshall is hereby permanently upgraded from Geek God to Greek God. Several crude phrases to describe him occurred to her but they were words she would never use for him. He deserved so much more than that. But damn her Mann was impressive.

Giving in to his insistent hands, she rested her body atop his and kissed him again, savoring the frustrated groan he gave her. Shifting slightly, she took his length in hand and stroked him, wanting to bring him beyond his control. His eyes closed and this time his groan was of relief.

It took Marshall a few moments of agonizing pleasure to realize that Mary was going to tease him for as long as she wanted. And, as much as he enjoyed being subject to her whims, his control was almost non-existent at the moment. If she kept stroking him it would be embarrassingly over for him.

Somehow, they managed to maneuver his pajamas the rest of the way off but he had no idea how. Needing to get her revved up again, he snuck a hand between them, finding her clit and stroking it in time with her hand. She sat up quickly, her glorious breasts bouncing as she did, and cursed lewdly as her body shivered.

"Fuck, Mary please," he heard himself begging and he prayed she was in a giving mood. He was getting desperate here. "I need you."

Mary was startled at Marshall's profanity, even more startled that she found it exciting that he'd been pushed to the point where a word like that would slip from his mouth. This time when she rose up on her knees, it was to sink down on him, taking him inside her. Gasping at how deep he was, how full she felt, she was only dimly aware that she was panting lightly as her body adjusted to his size.

Looking down, she was caught by Marshall's eyes. Those gorgeous blue eyes that spoke to her so easily every day even when he knew better than to use words. They were dark with desire now, captivating in their intensity. How had she made it this long without really seeing what was in his eyes?

Marshall wasn't surprised that Mary's dominant nature asserted itself; more than half his fantasies centered around her being on top. It was a position that gave her the control she needed and gave him one hell of a view. Now that it was here, he realized that no fantasy could ever compare because she was Venus incarnate. Passion and fire and sin demanding to be worshipped.

He hissed in a breath when she deliberately tightened around him, fighting not to give into his body's demands. He stayed passive as long as he could, giving her every groan and curse she wrung from his body with her infuriating slow movements. She was hot and wet and so tight around him. And she was trying to drive him absolutely out of his mind!

Taking advantage of his long reach, he wrapped his hand around her neck and pulled her down to him, seizing her lips in a ferocious kiss. She kept moving, the friction between them growing, and his hands slid down to her hips, hoping to encourage her to move faster. Her hands landed on either side of her head, bracing her body and he could feel her give herself over to the kiss. Holding tightly to her hips, he rolled her under him. Breaking the kiss, he cursed as he felt her body begin to quiver around him.

"Marshall," Mary groaned as he drove deep into her. She was so close but something felt like it was missing.

"Christ I love you," he whispered as she arched into him, trying to find that missing piece. And his words were apparently what she needed as her body exploded in the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced. And he followed her over the edge, her name on his lips.

* * *

_Well, I hope that it satisfies. I know where it's going next. Plenty of fluffiness ahead._

~K


	15. She's A Little Runaway and so is he!

_Thanks for all the reviews! And I'm sorry that its been so long. Unfortunately, there were bathrooms that needed renovation and gardens that needed mulching. _

_Hope you like this next little bit.  
_

* * *

Things on Mary's checklist to avoid: cuddling, snuggling, idle romantic touching and kissing. These were things that Mary had absolutely no tolerance for. She definitely didn't do the whispering of sweet nothings and other bullshit. And yet, here she was, curled up in Marshall's arms reveling in every gentle stroke of his fingers on her bare skin. Every whispered word of devotion that came from those talented lips.

And for once she had no intention of stopping the words coming out of his mouth. She realized that this is what they wrote stories and plays and crappy loves songs about. And she was enjoying it. Not only enjoying it but reciprocating.

Unfortunately, they were in reach of their cell phones staying here in Marshall's big, soft bed. She might just kill the first person to call and make her leave. Suddenly, inspiration struck. "Hey cowboy, have plans for the weekend?" she asked as he brushed his nose against hers.

"Worshipping you."

Damn, she didn't want to argue with that.

"What if I said I had an idea that would keep us out of reach of everyone?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask for the details," he chuckled and she shivered in response to the vibrations in his chest.

"You and me grab Doofus and head into the desert. I found this little B&B a few years ago that I go to hide out whenever I need to get away from everything."

Marshall was momentarily stunned. Mary was proposing something that could be taken as a romantic weekend getaway. At a safe haven she'd never shared with him before. Out of reach of everyone who would interrupt and bring reality crashing around them. "I can be packed and ready within an hour."

"You better make that two," Mary said with a smirk as she slid out from underneath him and offered him her hand. "I'm thinking a nice, leisurely shower is a better idea than rushing anywhere."

Marshall agreed, following her eagerly.

Two hours became three as Mary actually made breakfast for him. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with the reversal of their roles but he wasn't going to argue. He knew she'd be her normal hellcat self eventually so he may as well bask in her caretaking while it lasted. And she made some damned fine pancakes too. However, his kitchen looked worse for wear as he carried her laughing back to the shower.

In his defense, the second shower was necessary because maple syrup was sticky and his new favorite way to eat it was off Mary's breasts.

When they finally managed to leave his house Marshall was worried that reality would try to reassert itself too soon. He was relieved when Mary reached out to take his hand once they were in the car. Perhaps keeping her satiated on more than just a coffee-food level was the trick.

Glancing over at her, not an ounce of tension anywhere, she was exactly what a woman should be. Knowing he'd be in for it if she caught his gloating grin, he tried not to take pride in the easy smile gracing her lips. While he had not given her the first time he had envisioned, she had been correct. As long as it was the two of them on the same - or similar - pages it was right for them. Marshall could plan and plot all he wanted but his own personal whirlwind had a way of undoing all those plans with a shift in her mood. And he wouldn't want it any other way.

And he would shoot anyone who tried to take what they had found away. He might even consider shooting Mary if she got cold feet. He owed her for the bullet she accidentally put in his ass when they first became partners.

They pulled up to Mary's house and Marshall almost put the SUV back in drive when he saw the tension settle back onto her shoulders. But she was already half-out of the car. He took a moment to study her as she stalked towards the front door. He loved that particular walk. It was her 'get the hell out of my way or I will hurt you' walk and he'd seen men three times her size turn tail when she came at them like that.

Chuckling, he followed her, his long stride easily catching him up. She opened the door and he sensed more than saw her cringe. It seemed that Raphael was about to make an encore appearance. And Jinx was entertaining him. He knew he should have handcuffed her to the bed the minute she laid down. They'd still be there and Raph would not be raining on his parade.

What the fuck was that son of a bitch doing here? And if Jinx was even thinking about supporting a reconciliation she would boot her mother to the curb. Mary took a deep breath, her eyes finally settling on Doofus standing outside the back door, his posture purely aggressive. Smart dog.

"Querida," Raph began and Mary held up her hand. He had nothing to say that she wanted to hear.

"Save it. You've got nothing I want except your ability to find the exit fast," Mary snapped at him, glaring at her mother.

"He just got here Mary. He said he left some things that he needed to pick up. I was about to call you to see if it was okay," Jinx hurriedly explained. "I didn't let him go into your room or anywhere else really."

Mary went to the front closet and pulled out a shoe box before thrusting it at Raphael. "Your crap. Now leave."

"Querida," he said and Mary wondered how she ever found that… strike that, she'd never liked it when he called her querida. It had the same connotation as some random guy calling her 'baby'.

"Ten seconds or I let Marshall shoot you," Mary growled.

Raphael glanced at her partner and then blanched before heading straight for the door. "Make this the last time I see you," she warned.

"I'm so sorry Mary, but I didn't want to cause a scene," Jinx said and Mary realized her mother was wound really tight. Not now! She just wanted to get on the road. "Brandi is supposed to be back soon and I was hoping she could help me get rid of him." Well, then Brandi could deal with high-maintenance Jinx.

"It's okay mom," Mary said with a sigh, trying to get back to where she wasn't tense. Maybe she could con a massage out of Marshall later. "I'm just home to grab a bag. Marshall and I are going to be out of town for the next few days and cell reception is going to be sketchy."

After the door had shut behind Raphael, Marshall had let Doofus in and began gathering things to bring the dog with them for the weekend. He only paid half-attention to Mary's conversation with her mother and knew exactly when Mary left the room to pack. Leaving him alone with her mother. Oh boy!

* * *

_Thanks for reading._

_~K  
_


	16. Threats and Promises

_Sorry it has taken me so long. I've been logging major hours at work for the past few months and I spend my free time with my adorable baby girl. _

_Hope you enjoy. This may seem more like filler but I have an ending I'm working towards and this is one of those steps._

_

* * *

_

"So," Jinx began the minute Mary was out of earshot. "You can predict Mary's moods. Is she really upset about Raphael being here? He was so insistent even after I said she wasn't home and he wasn't welcome."

Marshall was taken aback. Did Jinx really not know how to use a phone? If someone forced their way inside their home she had every right to call 9-1-1 and have him arrested for trespassing. Then Jinx continued.

"I was afraid Mary would be embarrassed if I called the police. And I thought you both were still on the case that's kept you in the office all week. I just wasn't sure what to do. I thought about leaving Doofus inside but I didn't want Animal Control to come back and take him away. Brandi is so worried Raphael will call them again for spite."

Mary, always a fast packer, had come back into the room. "Mom, if it's a matter of your safety or me being embarrassed then call the cops. And call me no matter what. Even if I can't get away, I will have another marshal come by and take care of things."

Marshall almost got whiplash when Jinx's attention shifted to Mary. "Why are you going away? You've been living at your office all week!"

"We need to head out of town," Mary explained, her voice calm and reasonable, obviously having anticipated an argument. "We'll be back by Tuesday."

"But we've barely seen you this week Mary," Jinx whined.

"Mom, you and Brandi are grown women. Women who need lives and identities separate from mine. I get that you worry. I get that you are my mother and on some level this is about me being safe and out of danger and not about me abandoning you. I will be back on Tuesday," Mary said and Marshall watched the tension seep back into her frame. She'd been so relaxed at his house.

"I'm just trying to be…"

"Mom, I don't have time for an argument on this. We're on a deadline and need to get going. I'll call you later to see if you need anything," Mary said, shouldering her bag and heading straight for the door. Marshall and Doofus followed behind her, Marshall eternally grateful there hadn't been a larger scene.

He caught Mary's bag without even thinking about it but was surprised to see her head to the driver's seat instead of the passenger. It was his SUV! Except he didn't know where they were going. Letting Mary be in the driver's seat for the weekend, literally and figuratively, seemed like the best option. She kept surprising him and he wanted to see what else was in store. He opened the backdoor and watched as Doofus bounded up onto the sheet he'd laid down for the dog. A happy yip followed by a large head poking out to lick his face was the dog's thanks. Marshall still grumbled at her when he slung himself into the passenger seat, fully prepared to pester Mary. It was annoying to have to adjust everything for his longer legs.

"One more complaint there cowboy and I will blindfold you." He'd been officially warned. If she was already this cranky it did not bode well for the rest of the trip. "But if you're a good boy, I'll spring for pie."

A warning and then a peace offering. Those were normally hours apart but he wasn't going to complain. He slid on his sunglasses and reached over for her hand. They talked comfortably until they reached a truck stop diner an hour north of Albuquerque where Mary did indeed buy pie.

Another hour and a half of driving later and the property they were pulling up to didn't look anything like a B&B. The classic ranch gate sign displayed the initials JMG and there were the stereotypical cows and horses spotted across the landscape. He had a feeling Mary was pulling his leg. However, a small sign on the gatepost very clearly read '_Welcome to the Gilroy B&B and Dude Ranch. A taste of the old West with all the amenities you can't live without. Proprietor: J M Gilroy_'

A stocky woman with a cap of gray hair stepped out onto the front porch as Mary parked the SUV in front of the house. It took Marshall a moment to realize that he knew her. It was Jackie Fitzroy, one of Mary's first witnesses. She'd opted out of the program when the cop she'd testified against fell dead of a heart attack. Like Mary, she was not fond of stricture and rules.

"So that's how you stumbled across this place," he commented as Mary shot him a shit-eating grin.

"I was young and sentimental back then," Mary returned dryly. "And I got an invitation to the grand opening with the offer of a free room for the weekend."

"You've never mentioned it," Marshall said, more curious that condemning. He hoped Mary didn't think he was accusing her of anything.

"We were still suffering growing pains," she offered with a shrug. "And I wasn't sure how much longer I was going to stay with WitSec. Being out here for a weekend showed me that roots weren't as bad as I thought."

"Is this right before you bought your house?" That particular decision had been a surprise to everyone at the time. No one had ever expected Mary to do anything but live in an apartment or condo; Mary and permanence hadn't seemed compatible.

"A couple of months," she returned and Marshall could sense her discomfort at all this. "Sorry I haven't really told you about this place before," she added before he could say anything else.

Bringing her hand up to brush against her lips, he murmured, "We all need our own refuge lady love. I don't begrudge you keeping this to yourself."

"Come on cowboy, Jackie is going to wonder why we're just sitting here and Doofus is probably desperate to go for a run."

Mary was feeling overwhelmed by her emotions and needed a breath. So, she effectively ran away. She was out of the car and opening the door for Doofus before Marshall could say anything else. Even thought she'd decided she needed her distance right then waited until he'd come around the SUV before moving to walk next to him.

As they walked up the stairs to where Jackie stood with a shit-eating grin Marshall's hand came to rest on the small of her back. She hated when men did that, as if she needed guiding and handling. Except that Marshall wasn't guiding her or even trying to crowd her. It didn't feel overwhelming or threatening. It felt warm and reassuring and as natural as breathing.

"I knew you'd be bringing him here one day," Jackie said with a smirk. "Can't have your normal room this time tough."

"Why not?" Mary demanded, irritated. She liked that room. It had a great West facing view that prevented her from being woken with the morning sun, a cozy bed and an old-fashioned porcelain tub she'd logged many hours in.

"Almost full up," Jackie said with an over-dramatic sigh. "Got the loft open though. With its nice big bed and that huge tub. Just going to waste without anyone to stay in it."

"You are a bitch Jackie," Mary said, surprising Marshall by pulling the other woman into a heartfelt hug. "And you read my mind."

When the women separated, Jackie took another jab at Marshall. "That cowboy know how to take care of a hellcat like you?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," Mary chuckled.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it. And I promise more heat next time. _

_~K  
_


	17. Arrival at Mary's Sanctuary

_I know that this has taken forever and I apologize. I blame the adorable little parasite growing inside me that has kept me sick and exhausted. He'll make an appearance at the end of August. _

~K

* * *

Half an hour later and they were just finished settling in. Jackie didn't allow dogs inside the hotel, even for Mary, but had special accommodations for pets inside the barn and Mary had barely uttered the command to let him run before he was off and exploring. He even made fast friends with Jackie who had taken him for a drive in her pickup to take a tour of his new surroundings.

Marshall was further impressed with the loft, as Jackie had called it. It was in a building that could be mistaken for an old-fashioned bunkhouse. And it wasn't just the upper floor of the building but the building in its entirety. If Marshall had to guess, he would assume that it was normally booked by honeymooners.

He was a little surprised that Mary was so thrilled to be in this room specifically. Then he saw the bathroom, more specifically the bathtub. It was easily long enough for him to lay fully prone and for both of them together without having their movements restricted in any way.

"That's not a bathtub," he remarked as Mary dug through her bag for something. "That's a small pool."

"Jackie made sure that all of her rooms had amazing bathrooms; people can get some seriously sore muscles when they help out around the ranch. But this one is special to her," Mary explained, still searching through her bags. "She said it reminded her of a trip she took to Vegas with her husband where they hit the jackpot and got a high roller suite."

"You and Jackie spend a lot of time together?"

"I'm here every few months. It's where I disappeared the weekend after the thing with Spanky." She had finally stopped searching through her bag and glanced up at him tentatively. "I know you were worried but I couldn't be in the same house as Jinx and Brandi."

"Let me guess, Jinx made it all about Brandi?"

"What else is new?" she asked with a resigned chuckle, resuming her search.

"Digging an escape tunnel there?" he asked, coming up behind her and resting his hands on her hips, hoping she wasn't feeling prickly based on the current topic.

"Just looking for this," was the uncharacteristically pert response he got as she turned around. Dangling from her fingers was a large, clear toiletry bag stuffed with bath oils and candles. Apparently Mary came prepared for the hotel's opulent bathrooms. He could have predicted the lavender and eucalyptus bottles but the one that indicated a blend of jasmine and vanilla was a surprise. He took it as a bonus that it looked completely full.

"Should I wonder what else is hiding in that bag?" he asked, sliding his hands into the back pockets of her jeans.

"Don't you trust me cowboy?" Mary smirked, snuggling a little closer, throwing in a little shimmy and Marshall almost groaned. She could reduce him to a trembling mass of hormones just by touching him and she knew it.

"I trust you lady love," he responded tightly, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Enough to know that your intentions are not entirely honorable."

"So you don't want to take a relaxing bath in that giant bathtub to get rid of all the tension from this week?" she asked and the innocent look on her face was belied by the heated invitation in her eyes.

In a heartbeat his hands were out of her pockets and hoisting her over his shoulder, heading back into the bathroom. He knew that she was using the promise of sex to distract from the Spanky issue but he also knew that if he let her say it in her own time then it would be easier on her. There were things that had never been said, parts of the story she'd never told anyone. And he wanted those things to be said to him.

Being able to make love to her in the water was a hell of a consolation prize.

* * *

_I hope to have more up in a few days._


	18. Cowboy say what?

_Sorry it has been so long. A lot has happened including the birth of my son after extended illness. _

_I also could not get this chapter where I want it. Thank you to everyone who have been patient with me waiting for this._

* * *

She'd had a simple plan: get Marshall into a steaming bath so she could tease and torment him until he begged for mercy. Somehow, that plan was completely derailed as Marshall took complete control. As thorough as she thought he'd been last night, she quickly learned that he had barely begun. His fingers had slowly traced and massaged every inch of her as his lips studiously found spots along her body she'd never known could be so sensitive. And when they'd finally made love - a term she'd never believed could be applied to the act - they'd both been left trembling and shaken by its intensity.

Afterwards, they stumbled back to the bedroom and collapsed on the lush, enormous bed, wrapped around each other. When she regained her faculties she asked, "How long?"

Of course, Marshall knew exactly what she was asking without needing her to explain further. "I've loved you for so long that I don't remember when it happened. Just that it comes as naturally as breathing. One day I just… knew I couldn't live without you."

"Then why were you considering leaving?" she demanded and Marshall felt her start to pull away.

"Because you were getting more serious with Raph and it was killing me to watch it," Marshall admitted, knowing she might be either hurt or offended by the admission.

Mary was hurt, but not for herself. She could only imagine how it must have hurt him to hear her frequently complain about Raph and their 'relationship'. How could she have been that oblivious to how he must have felt? She had realized her own feelings almost the instant Marshall had been shot and her own heart had stopped for a moment. She'd known when she'd found the letter that she was holding him back; that she was being selfish in wanting him to stay with her and not take the amazing opportunity he'd been offered. But the thought of him not being there with her every day elicited an empty feeling like the one her father's abandonment had.

"You deserve better than me," she whispered, tucking her head into his chest.

"Mare…" Marshall started to interrupt but she stopped him.

"I'm serious Marshall. You deserve some one who isn't as damaged as me," she sighed, tightening her arms around him. "But I will shoot anyone who tries to come between us. Being without you just isn't an option for me."

Marshall released the breath he had taken slowly. She wasn't looking for an out she was just expressing herself the best way she knew how. It may be the closest she'd ever come to telling him that she loved him. "If the insanity that follows us hasn't sent me running nothing will Mare. And believe me when I say there is no one who can compete with you."

"So when the shrink-lady comes sniffing around again I can shoot her?" Mary asked and he could feel her lips pull into a smile against his skin.

"Only if you do the paperwork," he shot back, kissing the top of her head. He was about to comment further when her stomach rumbled. "What do you do for dinner around this place?"

"Jackie rings a dinner bell about six. Or there's a couple of restaurants in a town if you don't want cowboy barbeque," Mary replied, craning to see the clock over Marshall's shoulder.

"So no chance of room service?" Marshall asked, not really wanting to leave the bed or Mary's warm embrace.

"Only for honeymooners."

"Well," he said, glancing at the clock and deliberately blocking her view. "Twenty minutes isn't enough time to get to the court house, find a JP and get back in time to eat."

Mary pushed herself off the bed so she could look Marshall directly in the face, trying to gauge how serious he was. They hadn't even been in this together - officially - for that long and he was bringing up a subject that normally gave her hives. The corner of his lip was pulled up in a smirk which should have indicated he was joking. Even his raised eyebrow which normally indicated that he was challenging her for his amusement. But his eyes were anything but jovial and entirely serious.

No hives, no panic, no urge to run screaming into the night or shoot him. Falling back on humor to forestall the consequences she sighed, "And here I thought you were going to propose on a special occasion. Like Comic Con or Shakespeare's birthday."

Marshall was surprised that she hadn't fled from the bed or hit him yet. He was shocked that she was actually joking back. He followed her lead, not wanting to spoil the weekend with anything more serious than she wanted. "Nope, I'm thinking of a weekend in Vegas where we can get matching tattoos on our foreheads. Or topless in the middle of Mardi Gras."

Mary gave herself over to laughter and let him pull her down into an embrace.

* * *

_I will hopefully have more posted within the month. However, toddlers and infants take a lot out of you._

~K


	19. Sunsets and Harassment

_Just a quick teaser... I've been stuck forever and finally found the transition that I was looking for!_

* * *

They left the ranch, regretfully, late Monday afternoon with strict invitations - instructions really - to return as frequently as possible. They hadn't spoken about Spanky as Marshall had hoped but they did discuss some of Mary's childhood he hadn't known details about. He'd seen a more mellow side of Mary, one he was hoping to become more familiar with over time.

She'd achieved a level of relaxation he didn't believe she was capable of; especially as they took Doofus on a walk around sunset one night. Romantic walks were definitely not something he imagined taking with Mary but it had suited his definition quite well. They held hands, the pace was calm and she only threatened to shoot him twice.

Mary hadn't let him go home when they'd gotten back and in the back of his mind he knew his houseplants were probably gasping. Given the choice of sleeping in Mary's bed or talking to his plants it was a no-brainer. Brandy was all giggles when she realized he was sleeping over. Jinx was strangely quiet on the matter.

Tuesday morning started way too early. About four hours too early when Stan called them in to deal with a witness who was stupid enough to be driving drunk. And the wildcat was back in full force when Bobby D tried to keep the man in the drunk tank. He only got served a heavy side of sarcasm. The witness on the other hand got the full brunt of an angry, sleep-deprived valkyrie. Not for the first time Marshall wondered if he should seek professional help since the sight sent his blood coursing south; especially now that he knew what else she could do with that tongue.

Until he caught several of Albuquerque's finest drooling over her as well. He was relieved and annoyed not to be the only man to find her anger incredibly sexy. And, of course, Mary called

him on it once they were back in his SUV. "If Cole makes one more comment about my ass I might let you teach him some respect cowboy."

Mary mentally cheered when she saw some of the tension leave Marshall's shoulders at her comment. She'd been wondering how he was going to handle a situation where other men felt the need to spew their testosterone. If she'd had to, she would have laid money on him lecturing them about decorum and professionalism. The clenching of jaw and fists had been a surprise, but a welcome one.

"I think he'd need to know how to spell it first lady love. That and harassment," Marshall responded and she felt herself go gooey inside when he brushed a kiss against her knuckles and sent her a look that was pure heat. "Did you know that harass is one of the one-hundred most misspelled words in the English language?"

"You start reciting the rest of them and I'll show you harassment," she warned with a smile.

"You can harass me anytime you want," he responded with a chuckle that Mary felt through her entire body. Oh, the dumb witness was going to wish he'd never heard of Jim Bean before this day way over.

* * *

_I can't promise when I'll have the next chapter, but I'm hoping in the near future._

~K


End file.
